Tokyo Ghoul DxD
by Demons Anarchy of Pride
Summary: Haise Sasaki has no recollection of his past from a year ago. All he knows is that he is a monster in human skin, and can devour humans in order to survive. His friends are Devils, ranging from a pervert, a sadist, a pretty boy, a nun, a Nekomata, and a beauty. "I hate my life." Opening Theme: "Carnival of Rust" by Poets of the Fall Rated T for Violence, Gore, and Sexual Themes.
1. First Night - Lost Memories

**Tokyo Ghoul DxD**

He didn't remember how he awoke in that apartment room, nor what in the hell he was.

He couldn't recall anything past waking up in that bedroom in a rundown apartment. It was bleak and colorless, gray walls staring all around him without anything to give the room a sense of feeling, a feeling of life that could make him feel comfortable. Though, to be honest, he was content with his living quarters.

The kitchen was small, but large enough for a person to eat and a fridge stocked with food. It held a variety of meat, though even at first glance one could see that it was no ordinary meat. The smell was practically begging him to eat it whole. He had only a light meal, but the red tang in his mouth remained even after he brushed his teeth.

He stared at his reflection in indifference. He had expected black hair, not white. He expected to look like hell, not healthy. He expected to have a gash in his body, not pale skin. He expected to have bloody and torn garments, not clean clothes. A simple black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the forearms, and dark jeans with the belt hanging lazily off both sides. He noticed that his left eye was prominently different from his right, bearing a black sclera and red irises, while his right had brown irises and a normal white. Perhaps he had that medical condition involving one's eyes? Homochromatic or whatever it was called?

Oh well, not that it mattered to him.

It was while he explored more of his apartment that he realized that all he had, with the exception of food and clothes, was just his name. "Haise Sakaki", nothing more and nothing less. He even had a wallet with his ID, his name and date of birth, and even his occupation. A high school student attending Kuoh Academy, it seemed. Of course, he also some cash to spend, possibly enough to keep him fed for a while.

He tried searching for other clues in his head. He recalled a name, and with it, the face of a girl. Touka, a cute girl with dark blue hair, the bangs covering her right eye. Her left was, more or less, the same as his, but between the strands of her bangs, her right eye was the same.

He tried to remember more, but all he could recall was that girl, and a term. "Ghoul". He didn't know what the term meant, so he ignored it for now. He briefly glanced at the clock over by his bed, which he had yet to make. It was nearly time for him to go to school. He checked the closets, but he found no uniforms.

Oh well, not that it mattered to him. He preferred his usual clothes anyhow.

He slung his bag over his shoulder and locked the door behind him. The morning sky was azure with streaks of white, and the sun shining down upon him. People moved about, some looking ignorant and others happy and content. For a reason, no matter how he looked at them, they seemed to make his mouth water slightly.

He shook his head once he realized what he was thinking. Eating humans in broad daylight was a surefire way to get noticed. He ignored the feeling and made his way to school, ignoring a few of the looks people gave him when they saw his eye, which was covered up with an eye patch. He didn't want people freaking out over nothing.

* * *

><p>He was close to strangling these idiots, he truly was.<p>

No matter how far he went or where he hid, they always seemed to find him. Girls at this school were downright persistent, and it did not help matters that his appearance had attracted one of the school's "Two Great Onee-samas".

Rias Gremory irked him to no end, and he had no idea why. Perhaps it was the way she looked at him whenever they passed by each other at the hallways, offering him a kind smile in contrast to her cold blue eyes. Perhaps it was her figure, with the slender curves moving back and forth as she strut forward and ignoring the lustful looks from the boys, including those three perverts that seemed to earn looks of displeasure from every girl they came across. Perhaps it was her vibrant red hair, which made his heart stop for a moment, and his mouth water.

Her hair reminded him of his breakfast from this morning. It hadn't been much, and by the time it was lunch, he was already hungry again. He could deal with it, ignoring the signs of hunger, but while in those stuffy classrooms, he could swear he was contemplating whether or not to eat everyone in that room. He briefly wondered why, and then supposed it must have had something to do with this "Ghoul" thing.

Oh well, not that it mattered to him.

What did matter, however, was the fact that he seemed to interest Rias Gremory, evident by her attempts to find him after class had ended or when she tried to speak with him in the halls. He managed to evade her easily, either finding a corner to duck into when she tried to approach him or hide in a nearby classroom, or his personal favorite, jumping out from a window regardless of height. It was something of a game, really, with her chasing him. It didn't really help matters when she brought in reinforcements in the forms of the other "Great Onee-sama", the popular mascot of Kuoh Academy, and the famous Prince.

He had hoped the game would end, considering that he seemed to have a tolerance to something like this, but he begun to grow annoyed by the fact, despite his attempts at hiding, there had been at least a few people that managed to track him down. One was a girl wearing glasses with her brown hair tied up into a messy ponytail, striking up conversations that seemed to involve either his hair, what he kept hidden underneath that eye patch, or more...lecherous...topics.

The second to find him, as well as the third and fourth, were those three perverted imbeciles that managed to get the shit kicked out of them whenever they were caught peeping. Motohama and Matsuda, a lolicon and a cosplay fanatic, were probably the worst out of the bunch, calling him a "bishonen" for trying to steal the girls from them while also trying to convince him to go watch the more finer parts of life, case in point being women undressing themselves.

However, Issei Hyoudou was not like them. He seemed to respect his privacy to a degree, but when that was gone on the occasion, the boy did nothing but talk about a woman's 'finer parts' and harems. Apparently, he aspired to be something called a harem king, surrounded by the most beautiful and gorgeous of women.

Hm...he wondered if perverts were a delicacy these days? On second thought, never mind. He might actually develop similar traits to the morons he would eat. Again, he wondered why he thought about eating humans, and why he referred to them as such while he himself was human as well.

Oh well, not that it mattered to him. He wasn't interested in such mundane things.

* * *

><p>A week had passed.<p>

His life hadn't changed all that much, save for the income. When he returned home, he would find his fridge freshly stocked as if someone had been in here earlier, and on his coffee table was money, easily enough to fend for himself for a while. There was also a letter addressed to him, to Haise Katase, next to the wad.

He gingerly picked it up, and undid the seal, removing the contents from the envelope. It was a crisp sheet of paper, black ink written neatly in cursive. However, the sender's name was not there, nor was there a stamp anywhere he could find.

_Haise,_

_ It seems like you're awake now. You probably don't remember anything about yourself, just a few things about how to survive, right? I don't have much time to explain, so I will keep it brief._

_ When we first met, we were enemies. I had planned on killing you, but then I received a change of orders from the higher ups. So, my job is keep you alive, for however long they want you walking. The meat in the fridge is artificially made, and though it's nowhere near as appetizing as human flesh, it should tide you over every so often._

Ah, so that's why he contemplated eating humans every now and then. It had been because he was a cannibal.

_ In case you don't remember what you are either, you're a being called a Ghoul. Ghouls feed off of humans to survive, and kill once or twice a month. The people I work for hunt down Ghouls and to make sure they don't harm anyone. You were no different, until someone high up on the food chain decided to keep you alive. You should be grateful for that, kid._

Why did it feel like whoever was writing this was mocking him?

_ If you kill a single human while under surveillance... I'm pretty sure I don't have to tell you what will happen, now do I?_

...

_ I have no idea why they're so interested in you, but to be honest, I don't really have time to care. Enjoy your new life, for what it's worth. It might be the only normal life you'll get to have for a very long time, kid._

The letter ended there. He showed no emotion whatsoever, just staring at the paper before he sighed and crumbled it up into a ball and tossed it into the garbage bin. A normal life his ass, he hadn't had a normal life since the day he met that crazy woman.

...Crazy woman? Who was that?

...

Oh well, not that it mattered to him.

* * *

><p>He wondered what exactly had happened to Issei. His two perverted friends would come by to try and convince him to go on their 'excursions' or offer their 'prized possessions', but he was confused as to why he Issei, the boy that tried the hardest to turn him into a perverted sicko, was avoiding him like the plague. It seemed strange at the time, especially since he started to hang around Rias Gremory now, despite the rumors that were flying around.<p>

Though, to be honest, he didn't care about that, he was concerned with other matters. Issei was different, for he no longer bore that mouth-watering scent that he carried like all the other humans in this school. Rather, he smelled... dangerous. He didn't know Issei seemed dangerous, but he knew that if tried to approach the boy, he could possibly regret it. He allowed the boy to keep his distance, and went about his normal life.

Or, at least, that was the plan until Issei had tracked him down right at the school gate once school had ended. "Ne, Haise-san..." the boy asked him with a serious expression. Quite a rarity considering that this was among the biggest perverts in the world talking. "What would you do if you wanted to save someone, but your friend forbids it?"

The question took him off guard. Issei wasn't telling him the full story, but apparently a new friend of his, a nun of all people, was in danger from these 'bad' people, and while Issei wanted to save her, one of his friends, most likely Rias Gremory from the sound of it, wouldn't allow him to do such a thing. He pondered the decision for a bit. Normally, the correct response was to trust Rias Gremory's judgement on the matter and leave the girl alone.

However, he was not normal, and for some strange reason, when he heard Issei's plight, the face of that girl appeared in his head. He hardly doubted at this point that the girl was some stranger, that this... Touka... wasn't someone he just bumped into randomly. She was a dear friend, he knew that deep within his breast.

"Do whatever you want."

Issei blinked at his blunt response, but he could see something flickering in the boy's eye.

"She's your friend, right? Then what are you doing, standing around here for?"

Issei's face brightened up like a light bulb, and bowed humbly towards him. "Thank you, Haise-san!" he said, clasping both of his hands together. "I will do as you say! I'm gonna go save Asia, no matter what it takes!"

He didn't know why, but for some strange reason, he felt the corners of his lips curl upwards as he watched Issei bolt off like a dog running after a mailman at top speed, heading towards the church.

For some reason, he felt a strange unease as he watched Issei go.

Oh well, not that it mattered to him... Oh to hell with it.

He walked straight back to his apartment, ignoring the infuriating itch in his left eye, and repressing a dark smile from forming on his lips. A familiar scent was beginning to swell within his nostrils, images flashing by in his head. Corpses, mangled and twisted with looks of absolute horror staring back at him with blood splattered everywhere. In front of them was a boy with dark hair wearing a faded blue hoodie and a black mask of some sort, hiding all of his face with the exception of his left eye, which was the same as his, black sclera and red iris and all.

He could have sworn he heard someone call out for him before he returned to reality, thoughts that were not his own lingering.

Perhaps he was starting to remember what it was like to be human since meeting Rize.

* * *

><p>The church was beaten down by the elements, there was no doubt about that. Beams were rotting, shards of glass scattered around the windows and revealing a bit of the interior. He had changed clothes, and adorned the same mask the boy with the hood wore. Somehow, it was hidden away in a box inside of his closet. It was almost like that of Frankenstein, baring his face from the world with the exception of his dark and bloody eye. His shirt was covered by a black trench coat, and removed his sneakers in place of leather boots. He also made sure to change from his white slacks to a pair of dark gray jeans. Blood stains were a bitch to get out of white clothes, after all.<p>

He opened his nostrils wide, and inhaled. Instantly, a myriad of scents flooded within, and his body trembled.

Blood.

So, so much blood...

He felt his mouth begin to water again, and this time he allowed dark thoughts to enter his mind. He felt his back flare in pain, but it soon subsided, and blood splattered along the area behind him. Four bloody tendrils lashed around, begging to spear and tear and rip and skewer anything in sight. He would allow it, of course, so long as the victims were not this Asia girl that Issei wanted to save, and the idiotic pervert himself.

He pushed the doors open, and found that the interior was no better than the outside. Wooden benches were destroyed or shattered beyond recognition, splinters lying all over the floor alongside debris. The walls were heavily cracked, alongside scorch marks of intense heat and missing bits of plaster and concrete. The statue of an angel was destroyed beyond repair, its remnants lying on the floor beneath it. A staircase was leading down before it.

Ah, a hidden entrance?

"**You can smell it too, huh... Haise?"** a sickly sweet voice whispered seductively in his ear. He looked slightly to his left to see a woman with long silky hair colored violet, and eyes like his left eye staring back at him, wearing a white blouse over a purple top, and a long pale yellow skirt. Despite how beautiful she seemed, her smile betrayed her looks. **"My mouth is watering just from the smell alone..."** she shivered in excitement, clutching her arms. **"Ooh, I can't wait to get my teeth into whatever is down there! I can imagine it already, the blood gushing into your mouth, the sweet taste of bliss splashing against your tongue..."**

He ignored the woman and continued down, but he had to admit, that was quite an accurate detail for what he was thinking of doing should he find what food was waiting for him. The staircase was circular; leading downward while the passageway itself was barely lit. Small candles provided little illumination, and only added to how terrifying he looked.

Once he reached the bottom, he found a steel door in front of him. To a normal human it would be heavy to move, but the tendrils made quick work of it, tearing it off of its hinges and tossing it aside. This earned him looks from everyone in the room. Most of the occupants of the antechamber were wearing black cloaks, gathered en masse in front of a cross. Hanging limply from a few shackles was a girl wearing a tattered nun's outfit, her platinum blonde hair falling downwards. Issei was lying flat on his stomach, but what caught his eye was what was on the boy's arm, resembling a crimson gauntlet with sharp talon like fingertips and a glowing green jewel in the center at the back of the hand.

Once Issei saw him, his eyes widened. "Haise-san, what are you-HOLY SHIT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!"

"**This boy..."** the woman reappeared behind him, her arms wrapped around his body as she peered from over his shoulder. **"...is an idiot of epic proportions."**

She had no idea how right she was. Honestly, the boy just now noticed the mask and the things growing out of his back? His presence terrified a great deal of the men in cloaks, but they instantly regained their composure and equipped what looked like cheap light saber knock-offs. In their free hand were handguns.

A dark smile appeared beneath the mask.

This would be like sending pigs to the slaughter.

"KILL THE DEVIL! DON'T LET HIM INTERFERE WITH THE CEREMONY!"

Haise Katase laughed in a rather creepy, dark way as his left eye burned within the darkness of the antechamber. "Devil, huh?" he repeated the word with a taste of approval. "Oh, believe me, I'm worse than a devil, but hey, whatever works. Now then..."

He undid the zipper of the mask, and his tongue lapped around his lips. It was then that the tendrils began to quiver and shake, as if ready to burst forward and slaughter every human in this room while the woman grinned, and at once, the two spoke in unison, similar thoughts forming within their already twisted minds.

"_**It's feeding time."**_

-Chapter END-

_AND DONE! Hot damn does it feel good to be back in action! Ever since watching Tokyo Ghoul, and catching up with the manga, I have been dying to try my hands at this pet project! So, basically, instead of Arima dragging him back to HQ, he's sent to the city where things really get fucked up, and it really doesn't help the fact that there's a secret feud between Hell and Heaven. Devils and Fallens and Angels of all ages, beware, for the most twisted and cold-hearted Ghoul in all of Tokyo has arrived, and he's hungry. Updates will be few and between, and my sis is still working on Those Who Defy Fate until my arm is fully healed. Basically, this is just a pre-rehab warm up! _

_This is Demons Anarchy of Pride, and Fanfiction World, I'M BACK BABY!_

**Terms:**

_Ghoul_: a monster feared by Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels. Typically, they are human-like creatures that devour humans in order to survive. Characteristics involve red irises, black sclera, and distaste for anything besides human flesh. They are capable of using something known as a "kagune", which sprouts from their back. Ghouls can heal much faster than the average human, and are physically stronger. However, due to the fact that they cannot eat human food, they feed on humans themselves, otherwise they will eventually go berserk from the hunger. On a side note, half-Ghouls, or "One-Eyed Ghouls", also exist, but are considered urban legends. Currently, only three One-Eyed Ghouls exist, those being the One-Eyed King, Eto, and Haise Sasaki.

_Devil: _a creature born of darkness, often mistaken and associated with fallen angels. In contrast to their mortal enemies, Devils possess bat-like pinions, and whenever they think, speak, or hear anything in regards to God, they will endure a brief strike of pain. Since the Great War, the population of Devils has decreased, thus Akuja Beelzebub, one of the Great Devils, created the Evil Piece system, which reincarnates ordinary humans into Devils. By participating in Rating Games, something that has become a sport in the Underworld, Devils gain an increase of status. Like Fallen Angels and Angels, the number of wings a Devil possesses are equivalent to their status and power. Devils are also known to fear Ghouls the most for unknown reasons.

_Angels:_ the warriors and absolute followers of God. They are often seen as judgmental and virtuous beings, abiding by strictness and law above all else while showing unconditional kindness to those they deem worthy. They do not often interfere with the human world unless necessary. Angels who carry twelve wings are considered to be "Seraphims", and the only angel to carry fourteen is the voice of god, Metatron. However, there are times when Angels will disobey the laws of Heaven or interfere with the human world, and thus gain black wings in contrast to white ones. This results in them becoming a Fallen Angel, angels who still believe in God, but have been cast out from Heaven. Ghouls and Angels have been known to clash, but Fallens, like Devils, fear the Ghouls for their immense power, and consider One-Eyed Ghouls to be the most dangerous.

_Sacred Gear_: a tool forged by God and granted to a number of humans. Each Sacred Gear is unique, and have different forms, but among them are the Thirteen Longinus, powerful Sacred Gears capable of defeating even a Satan-class Devil and God. During the Great War, two Sacred Gears were forged to house the souls of Dragons: Boosted Gear, which harbors the Red Dragon Emperor Ddraig, and Divine Dividing, which harbors the White Vanishing Dragon Albion. Azazel, a Fallen Angel and former Seraphim, hypothesized that it was possible of creating an artificial Sacred Gear, and succeeded. However, as stated by Fallens and Angels alike, it is impossible for a Ghoul to wield a Sacred Gear, but the reasons regarding this have not been explained.

_The Great War:_ a battle where, according to Sirzechs Gremory, a Satan-Class Devil bearing the title of Satan, the three factions fought each other towards near extinction. The Devils, the Angels, and the Fallens fought each other relentlessly, and other sides, such as Youkai, Spirits, and other beings were forced to choose between the three. The only ones that did not were the Ghouls and the dragons due to their prideful nature, and two in particular, the Red Dragon Emperor and the White Vanishing Dragon, interrupted a battle between the three while in the middle of their own. The Devils and the Angels formed a temporary truce to defeat the Dragons, and seal them away inside two Sacred Gears, but with the deaths of many Great Devils, including the Four Satans, and even God, a treaty was formed, thus banning any further war between the three factions. The Ghouls never held any interest in the War, and simply did as they pleased, though when conflict arose between them and the factions, they soon realized that Ghouls were too dangerous to be left alone. Grayfia Lucifuge herself stated that, out of all the factions during the war, it was the Ghouls that caused the most casualties. Furthermore, there were records of a One-Eyed Ghoul known as the "One-Eyed King", but documents dating back to then have been lost in the annals of


	2. Second Night - Bloody Centipede

**Tokyo Ghoul DxD**

Issei, like many others in his school, had found the enigma Haise Sasaki to be interesting. Unlike all the students in the school, he would wear a pair of normal clothes, mostly consisting of a black shirt or a pair of white slacks or shorts. The first thing that stuck out was the eye patch he had over his left eye, and the second was his brilliant white hair.

He easily had the top grades out of everyone in his grade, passing tests as if they were nothing, and aced P.E. like it was child's play. In time, he was given the nickname "The One-Eyed White Prince of Kuoh", the one-eye part coming from the fact that he wears an eye patch over his left eye, and the white prince coming from his white hair. Of course, he as also known to be illusive, avoiding Rias Gremory, one of the Two Great Onee-samas and her club mates like the plague.

Unfortunately for him, Issei had tracked him down to everywhere he went, finding him easily. His two partners in crime simply wanted to check out the "damned cool new prince" while also thinking that, with him, they could become the Perverted Four. Kiryuu joined in as well, though for her, it was more out of curiosity than anything else. Within the week he talked with Haise, he had managed to score a girlfriend, who was downright beautiful.

Unfortunately, that week had been nothing but a nightmare.

On the day of their date, he had gotten speared in the stomach, and his girlfriend, Yuuma Amano, had shown her true self, black wings and all. He was dead to rights, and yet, the next morning, he woke up in bed as if nothing had happened. The cool part though was that he was not alone in the bed either, for the naked form of Rias Gremory was asleep beside him.

Of course, like his date, this meeting was anything but a dream come true. At school, he learned that he did die at the hands of his girlfriend, who was a Fallen Angel tasked with killing him, having deemed him a threat, but Rias had revived him... as a Devil. As it turned out, everyone in the Occult Research Club, or ORC for short, was a Devil! Even the bishonen Kiba Yuuto was one!

At first, he was confused by this whole "peerage" business, but after learning that, one he rose through the ranks, he could become a high-class Devil, and the best part about it all was that he would get to have his own peerage! He could see it now! Beautiful, lusty, and naked women at his side, begging him to do whatever he wanted to them! This was to be his dream! TO BECOME A HAREM-KING!

...But for the time being, he was a low-level Devil. Rias told him that he would rise through the ranks with the power of his Sacred Gear, which was called "Twice Critical" or whatever, and during his time, he learned how to fight and how to wield it. It had been during the next couple of days that he met a beautiful nun by the name of Asia Argento. If there was an angel this world, it would definitely be her! She was innocent, cute, and while her chest was lacking, her nature made up for it. Issei was head-over-heels for her already.

But, then he learned that Asia had the power of a Sacred Gear. "Twilight Healing" was it's name, the power to heal any being, be them human, Devil, Fallen, or Angel and otherwise. It was this power that caused her to be called a holy maiden, but when she healed a man that turned out to be a Devil, she was excommunicated, and fled into the arms of the Fallen Angels. He learned this during their second meeting when he was making a pact with a couple, only to find them slaughtered and butchered in their own home at the hands of a crazy priest named Freed. It did not help matters when Yuuma, or rather, Raynare, had shown up to take Asia back, and despite Issei managing to boost his strength, he had been pierced once again.

Once again, he was weak and helpless, watching as Asia was taken away from him. He opted to rescue her, but Rias had told him that she would not allow him. The church was enemy territory, and at his current level of power, he would be killed in a mere matter of seconds. Needless to say, he was angry and livid, and at the same time, loathing his own weakness.

It was his torn self that came for the advice of the calm, cool, and steady bishonen boy Haise. He was surprised that the boy encouraged him to do what his heart told him, but hey, he wasn't about to complain!

He was going to be a Harem King, after all!

So, he tried to rescue Asia, knocking down priest after priest when he finally found her, but as it turned out, they had one hell of a party, and ended up getting his ass kicked. Asia was hung up on a cross, her face pale and sweat rolling down her beautiful skin.

He thought that this would be the end of him, living a worthless life that Rias shouldn't have saved. After all, if he couldn't save Asia, how could he become a Harem King? Moreover, how could he protect any of his friends? Then, as if heaven took pity on him, someone had walked inside the antechamber.

It was the One-Eyed White Prince of Kuoh...except Issei immediately saw that the boy he saw as a friend, and the boy that entered the chambers were different. While Haise of Kuoh was passive and expressionless with a look of listlessness about him, this Haise carried himself in a mocking manner, and his eyes glowered with a sense of madness... and hunger.

His attire had changed as well. Black shirt and white slacks were forgone in favor of a black trench coat and dark gray jeans with leather boots. A black mask covered most of his face, with the exception of his left eye, with an eye patch hiding away the right eye. Bolts were jammed into his jaws, and the teeth and gums were showing, lips absent. His left eye was no longer that pale brown color, for now it was blood red with a black sclera replacing the whites.

But, out of everything about him, it was those bloody red tentacles that swirled around his back. Everyone immediately was put on edge, while Issei was baffled. Did Haise have a Sacred Gear too? If so, then what the hell was it?

What was Haise?

**["We Are" – Hollywood Undead]**

"Kill the Devil!" one of the priests shouted, readying his gun and light blade. "Do not let him interfere with the ceremony!"

Somehow, Haise found the man's words funny as he undid the zipper, his tongue glazing over his lips. "Devil, huh?" he said with a tone Issei had never heard before. "Oh, believe me, I am worse than a devil, but hey, whatever works. Now then..." What he said next was enough to make Issei developed a bone-chilling cold that ran over him.

"It's feeding time."

_We Are, We Are, We're Made From Broken Parts!_

They hadn't even realized that Haise had lunged into the air before it was too late, landing in the center of the crowd. In their bewildered state, one of the tentacles shivered and shook before it lodged itself into one of the priest's skull, raising him into the air before slamming him back down into the Earth, piercing through bone and skewering an unfortunate priest beneath him.

_We Are, We Are, We're Broken From The Start!_

"Why you son of a bitch!" a brave priest shouted until Haise grabbed his skull, effortlessly lifting him into the air with one hand before he let he go, and swung his leg. Issei's eyes widened when something flew past him and smacked into the cross, directly below Asia's feet. Slowly, he turned his head, and scurried back with a scream. The priest's head was right next to him, the neck torn off.

_And Our Hearts, Our Hearts, They Were Beating In The Dark!_

"Now, here's a question for you." Haise said as he casually walked over the headless priest's form, stepping towards the cross. The priest's recoiled away instantly, horror and fright all over their pathetic faces. "How tender is your flesh?"

_Cause We Are, We Are, We're Built From Broken Parts!_

The tentacles lashed around, slaughtering whatever was in the way while Haise grabbed a running priest by the collar and **sunk his teeth into the man's neck**. Issei's eyes widened as he watched the man scream and writhe, bile beginning to rise in his throat as blood gushed from the bite, Haise tearing off a chunk of flesh and letting out an audible gulp over the chorus of screams. "Hm... not bad." he said with a large grin forming on his face.

Issei could not believe what he was seeing. Was this... really Haise? Was the face he put up at Kuoh nothing but a farce? Was this really how he was? No, that wasn't the question he should have been asking. What he should be asking is

What the hell _is_ Haise?!

The screams continued for an hour. That was how long Issei watched as Haise tore and clawed and devoured any priest that either tried to come at him or run for the door. Limbs, intestines, bones, and mangled corpses surrounded him, blood splattered everywhere while Haise seemingly enjoyed the taste of blood, licking his fingers, all of them stained red with blood.

"Oh God," Issei gasped as he used Twice Critical to keep his mouth shut, feeling green fluids rising up from his stomach and into his throat. "I think I'm gonna be sick!"

There was nothing but the cold and chilling silence, and the sound of Haise licking his fingers, enjoying the taste of blood. However, the silence was broken by the sound of flapping wings. Issei looked up, and found his eyes locked on four familiar figures. One was Raynare in that skimpy S&M leather outfit, and with her were three people he did not recognize. Two were female, one a short girl dressed in black gothic lolita and blonde hair tied into ponytails, and the other a busty Onee-sama wearing a dark purple suit that seemed to hug her curves tightly. Were it not for the situation, Issei would most definitely have a boner. The last was a man wearing a heavy overcoat with a fedora hat, and his hands in his pockets.

Like him, they were looking at the scene in sickness, the short girl being the exception as she shivered, practically giggling. "Hot damn, this place got redecorated!" the girl said, enjoying the sight. "Remind me to give this guy a call!"

The Onee-sama covered her mouth, eyes bulging. "Lord Have Mercy... what kind of depraved Devil is he?!" she asked, absolutely horrified. Issei supposed that even Fallens could take so much before finally breaking.

The man's expression was hidden, but it was clear he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "...What kind of monster..." he mumbled before his eyes found Haise's left eye, and his face paled. "Oh, dear lord, have mercy upon us..."

Raynare looked at all the corpses, seemingly unaffected before she found Haise licking away the last of the blood, and glared. She raised her hand, and forming was something Issei could never forget.

It was the spear that had embedded itself into his stomach and killed him.

_We Are, We Are, We're Made From Broken Parts!_

"Haise, run!" Issei screamed, trying to move, but his muscles refused, burning in agony. "You don't stand a chance against these guys! You've gotta go!"

However, Haise merely looked up at them, and zipped up his mouth, the tentacles sinking into his back. "So, you guys are angels?" he asked in a whimsical manner. Issei stared at him. He could he be so non-chalet about all of this?! "You guys have shitty timing."

All Raynare had to say was one word, "Die."

_We Are, We Are, We're Broken From The Start!_

The spear was hurled. The tip gouged into his chest, and shot out through his back, lodged in the ground. Issei screamed in rage, banging his Twice Critical against the ground. Dammit, how could this have happened?! Was he seriously so weak that he couldn't protect Haise?! How could this have happened?! How could he have been so stupid?! "Well, he was easier to kill than I thought." Raynare remarked casually, flipping her hair back. Her eyes fell to Issei, and he glared at her in absolute rage.

He could have sworn he felt Twice Critical react to him, but he didn't care. He. Was. Pissed.

_And Our Hearts, Our Hearts, They Were Beating In The Dark!_

"Damn you... RAYNARE!" Issei screamed at the top of his lungs, tears falling from his face. "I'LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR, I'LL KILL YOU!" Raynare just laughed, one hand under her breasts and the other at her chin. She seemed so amused, and all it did was just piss him off further.

"Oh, how cute..." she cooed with her kind gentle voice, the same damned one she used as Yuuma Amano. "But don't worry, Issei-kun~ You'll be joining your friend soon-"

_Cause We Are, We Are, We're Built From Broken Parts!_

"Correction," the voice of one Haise Sasaki stated with a bone-chilling tone that promised untold pain and misery. "You'll be joining your priests in Hell."

All eyes snapped towards Haise as he grabbed the light spear, and tore it out without even so much as making a single scream or grunt. It was as if it didn't even hurt him. "So, this is the power of light..." he muttered, looking at it. Issei was shocked. He was actually holding a spear of light?! How?! When he tried to touch one, his hand burned and hurt like hell! Then, he crushed it effortlessly with a single clutch of the palm. "I am not impressed."

Raynare blinked, flabbergasted before Issei felt his skin go cold once again when he saw the look of madness and hunger reappear in his twisted left eye. "My turn."

And that was when all of Hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>When Rias learned that Issei had gone against her wishes, she was both worried and angry at the same time. She knew how important Asia was, but she couldn't afford to lose one of her servants, especially with <em>that<em> time looming close. The church wasn't far, and with the power of the magic circle, arriving was easy. However, what disturbed her was the cold and chilling silence...

...and the rotting, metallic scent that lingered in the air like an infection. It was the smell of blood, and it was quite potent too. Koneko covered her nose with her sleeve, repulsed by the scent while Kiba seemed disturbed. "Even if it is faint..." he muttered, gripping the blade tightly. "A lot of blood has been spilled."

"Well, if it's Issei's, it would certainly be a waste." Akeno said in a teasing, jovial manner. "I would imagine that Gaspard would vomit without end if he was here." Rias agreed with the sentiment. Despite him being a vampire, he couldn't stand the sight, or the smell, of the crimson liquid. Perhaps he was more human than he was vampire, considering her was a half-ling, but ignored it for now. She had to rescue Issei before-

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

An ear-piercing scream shattered the cold silence, and immediately the group entered the church with haste, running down the stairs and entering the chamber. What awaited them was definitely a horrifying sight, enough to make Koneko on the verge of fainting, Rias and Kiba green in the face, and Akeno... she rather enjoyed the sight, her eyes half-lidded, and her breaths in heavy pants. She was a sadist, that was pretty much public knowledge among the Gremory house, and the scene in front of them was a sadist's ultimate joy.

"S-s-stop!" the Fallen Angel that killed Issei begged, tears running down her eyes before she screamed in pain as a blood red tendril stabbed her leg and removed itself. All around her were corpses, some mangled and others mutilated beyond recognition. Issei was at the cross with Asia in his arms, unable to look at the sight. His eyes were shut tight, his face deathly pale, and his hand covering Asia's eyes and ears. It was obvious that, if she woke up, she would see something that would never leave her mind. "God, please, just stop!"

The other Fallen Angels were among the bodies. A blond girl lay face down in the ground, her wings ripped to shreds as if they were tossed into a wood chipper, and blood leaking from her chest and shoulder. The coat-wearing man, Dohnaseek, was leaning against the wall, one wing half torn and the other missing, along with his right arm. An older Fallen Angel was at the staircase leading up to the cross, barely clinging to her life while the rest of her was tossed into a meat grinder and then spat back out. Her clothes were torn apart, blood leaking everywhere, and her stomach ripped open.

And in the middle of this gory sight... was Haise Sasaki. He was dressed differently than his casual clothes, a black trench coat with dark jeans and leather boots, and a black mask covering most of his face, save his left eye. Rias' eyes widened when she saw that it was black with a red iris, and the tendrils that were impaling her over and over without leaving her severely harmed. They purposely missed her vital organs, but her wings... they had been forcibly torn off, black feathers scattered around her.

"I'll ask you one more time." Haise spoke with a cold and dark tone that made Rias shiver. "What's one thousand minus seven?" A tendril pierced Raynare's right thigh, causing her to scream once again. "Unless you think, the pain won't stop. What is one thousand minus seven?"

The tendril removed itself, but it inched up higher towards her shoulder. Tears marred her cheeks, and her throat raspy and dry. "N-nine hundred... and three..." she said weakly before she screamed out in pain again once the tendril slammed into her ribcage. "Nine h-hundred... a-and eighty-six! Nine hundred and seventy nine!" The tendrils kept on piercing, and she continued to count down.

It was a wonder how none of them had yet to vomit at this point. Haise stared at her once her voice had been completely erased, and undid the zipper on the false teeth of his mask. "I always wondered whether or not Fallen Angels tasted good." Rias' eyes widened at his words. Was he a-?!

"Let's find out... _shall we_?" he whispered in the wingless one's ear before he opened his mouth wide.

Rias was glad Issei had chosen to shield Asia Argento from the sight, for it was enough to cause even them to excrete the contents of their stomachs. The screams of Raynare lasted into the night, forging a bloody symphony of insanity.

* * *

><p>Once they returned to the clubroom, Issei ran over to the garbage can, and dumped all his stomach's contents. Rias did not blame him after what the say. "To think that Sasaki-san was a Ghoul..." Kiba said weakly, taking a seat on one of the nearby sofas. "What a small world we live in."<p>

"I'm more impressed by how he dealt with the Fallen Angel." Akeno said, her cheeks tinted pink. "Oh my, I think I'm in love."

Issei wretched harder before he recoiled, his face pale and green bile dribbling from his chin. "I don't think I'll be able to eat again after what I just saw..." he muttered. "I can't believe it... Haise-san ate a person! A PERSON!"

"While I am as horrified as you are, Issei..." Rias stated with grimace, wishing to remove the image of Hell out of her mind. "It was necessary for those like Sasaki-kun." Issei looked at Rias, frowning at her words. She had forgotten that, while she had informed him of the Great War and the three factions, she had neglected to inform him about _them_. "Haise Sasaki is a Ghoul, a being that preys upon humans."

"A... Ghoul?" Issei murmured, obviously having never heard of the term. "Wait, they eat humans?"

Rias nodded. "During the Great War, many other factions, such as Fairies, Yokai, and Spirits were forced to choose a side. The only ones that remained neutral were the dragons, due to their awfully stubborn pride, and the Ghouls. Ghouls eat humans in order to survive, because if they don't, they will either die, or they will go berserk and attack without provocation. A ghoul going on a rampage because of starvation is often the most dangerous. Out of all the factions during the war, it was the Ghouls that caused the most casualties. They are both respected for their strength... and feared for their brutality."

Issei digested the information, but it was obvious he was still disturbed about what had transpired. She didn't blame him. It didn't take a moron to realize that the boy saw Haise as a friend of sorts, even respect him to a degree. As it was made apparent, it was also Haise that encouraged Issei to save Asia, despite not knowing the full situation. And yet, to see him devour someone, even if it was the one who killed him, right in front of him...

"Huh..." Rias raised an eyebrow when she saw Issei tilt his head and fold his arms over his chest, as if pondering something. "I wonder if Fallen Angels taste like chicken to Ghouls?"

...

...

...

...That was on his mind?

Rias smiled, despite herself, and looked over at the sleeping form of Asia Argento. As it turned out, when Issei arrived, they were in the middle of extracting her Sacred Gear, but thanks to his intervention, they were unable to pull it out. Though it hadn't gone like he had planned, he was able to save Asia.

"So, Buchou..." Akeno said, looking at her King with expectancy. "What will we do about Haise-kun? After all, we can't let a Ghoul roam around unchecked."

Rias pondered that decision for a while. Ghouls were among the most dangerous beings in existence, and simply facing one was enough to look death in the face. While she doubted he wouldn't cause trouble, if his personality at school indicated anything, what she witnessed in the church, she seriously had to consider her options. While she doubted a head-on confrontation would work, and the bond between Haise and Issei, victory seemed unsure, especially since she had no idea how powerful he was. She could only make guessed from how easily he was able to tear the Fallen Angels apart, along with the priests. Of course, there was always leaving him be, but then if he went too far, confrontation would be inevitable, and then word would spread about Ghoul appearing in Gremory territory.

But, of course... there was always _that_ option. Kiba seemed to understand her plight, and suggested the third idea to her. "Buchou, wouldn't it be beneficial for us to have him a member of our peerage?" he asked, causing everyone to stare at him. Issei and Akeno looked as if Christmas came early, and Koneko was slightly terrified. Rias had to admit, the idea of having a Ghoul in her peerage would certainly be a booster. While there have not been records of Ghouls becoming a servant of Devils, there were many that wanted the most dangerous beings in existence at their disposal, the Gremory house being no exception.

"Haise-san?!" Issei leaped to his feet. "A member of ORC?! Buchou! Can we seriously?!"

"I wouldn't mind having a 'partner' in the group." Akeno said, a hand at her cheek with an innocent, yet strange smile. "After all, I think I've grown some kind of attachment towards him."

"...So long as he doesn't eat us" was all Koneko had to say.

Rias did not answer, but after a long debate, opened her eyes.

She made her decision.

-Chapter END-

_And the second night is over! Hahah, man, oh how I have missed the world of fanfiction!_

_Anyway, getting straight to the heart of the matter, someone pointed out that I had, on several occasions, switched Haise/Kaneki's last name around from Sakaki to Sasaki and Katase. Originally, I had planned to give Kaneki a new name besides Haise, settling for Katase, but later changed my mind. As such, you might notice "Katase" in a few parts of the first chapter. Also, in regards as to how Issei was able to recognize Haise/Kaneki, despite wearing a mask... the white hair is a dead giveaway, wouldn't you agree? Seriously, it's more white than Koneko's hair!  
><em>

_Well, that's all for now. Next chapter should be on Christmas day if I haul ass, but with rehab next month, that might be unlikely. Well, it's been fun guys, and can't wait to see you again soon! This is Demons Anarchy of Pride, letting you guys know that_

_YOU CAN'T FUCKING PUT ME DOWN!_


	3. Third Night - Devils and Ghouls

**Tokyo Ghoul DxD**

When Haise returned to school that day, he was immediately greeted by three figures. The first two he recognized to be Kiba Yuuto and Koneko Toujou, the Prince of Kuoh and the Mascot of Kuoh, both familiar figures. He never interacted with them much, but he and Kiba had something in common: rabid fan girls chased after them both. The third figure was not one he recognized, but her posture told him everything he needed to know about her. She stood straight with a look of sternness about her, her arms folded beneath her breasts, and her black hair reaching past her shoulders. Sitting atop the bridge of her nose was a pair of glasses.

"Ah, Sasaki-san!" Kiba greeted with that charming smile that the Ghoul found to be annoying and misplaced. "Wonderful day today, huh?"

Not that it mattered to him.

"...Rias would like to see you" was all Koneko had to say, watching him like a hawk. He understood why, considering they walked in while he was giving that Fallen Angel a taste of her own medicine. A hypocrite like her should understood first thing what true pain was, and in the worst way possible. Still, he felt as if he were missing something as he made her suffer like the witch that she was... What was he missing during that whole thing?

Oh, right, he had forgotten to crack his fingers. He wondered how he could have forgotten such a important detail.

Oh well, not that it mattered to him.

Back to the matter at hand, the unknown girl pushed up her glasses and eyed Haise dangerously, as if ready to waiting for when he tried to eat someone. "The Student Council President, along with Lady Gremory, wish to speak with you, Haise Sasaki." The Student Council President and Rias Gremory? What did they want with him now? ...Oh, wait; now he recognized the girl. She was Tsubaki, Sona Shitori's right hand man-er...girl... or whatever.

Haise sighed, shaking his head as he followed the three into the school. Every student they passed by ogled them as they walked by, speaking in either obnoxious loud voices or hushed whispers.

"What the?! No way! What are the princes doing together?!"

"Toujou-senpai is with them too!"

"Those bastards! They're with Tsubakichi!"

Haise raised an eyebrow at that last one, turning to an annoyed Tsubaki. "Tsubakichi?" he asked, confused. All he got was a glare that said, "Don't ask", so he left it at that, and thought it best to keep his mouth shut. The last thing he needed was another Touka-chan kick his ass.

...?

Touka...that name again. Who exactly was she? Did she mean something to him? Where had she gone? Where was she? Perhaps she was a student here?

...

Oh well, not that it mattered to him.

_(The reason why this phrase shows up so many times is because it's sort of like Haise's catchphrase, just as Issei's is "He was going to be a Harem King, after all!")_

Once they left the hallway and into what looked like a rundown building, they were met with the interior of a luxurious room. Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima sat in waiting on one of the sofas, and the familiar form of Sona Shitori was on the other, a steaming cup of tea in her hand. Once they saw him, there were mixed reactions.

Rias gave him an uneasy smile, watching him like a hawk, though it was clear that the woman didn't consider much of a danger. Akeno's cheeks flushed as she smiled at him, though if the looks she was giving him when he was eating that Fallen Angel were anything, he knew she loved a guy that liked to inflict pain. Sona immediately glared at him, as if waiting for him to trip up. Almost everyone in the room thought of him to be a dangerous individual because of last night, but he expected as much.

...not that it mattered to him all that much, anyway.

"HAISE-SAAAAAAN!"

Before the Ghoul could react, someone shot up from behind him and pulled him into a bear hug, bones creaking. Issei was doing anime-style tears while Haise struggled in his grasp. The boy was sniveling and repeating thank you over and over like a broken record. It was clear that, despite what happened at the end, the boy considered him a friend for life.

However...

"Will you get off of me?!" Haise screamed, trying to break free. With the exception of Student Council, everyone was laughing their asses off. Needless to say, Haise was not amused. "I'm serious god dammit, let go!"

It had taken about an hour before Koneko had taken pity on the poor boy and removed Issei. Haise was not a fan of hugs, especially not at the hands of a boy. Seriously, if Hide saw this, he would be laughing his ass off.

...

...Hide?

...

Even though he felt as if it didn't matter to him, Haise couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt in his heart. Why was that, he wondered? Was he like the girl Touka, someone from his past that he could no longer remember?

...

Oh well.

* * *

><p>They were Devils.<p>

They had explained that much from the get-go, even revealing their wings to him. Unlike those of the Fallen Angels he encountered, they were those of a bat, black and slim. They had explained everything to him, the Great War that had been waged in secret, nearly slaughtering each other to extinction, the concept of Sacred Gears, and even the situation regarding Issei.

Sona Sitri, the next heir to the house of Sitri, had given him the full rundown about the whole thing. Issei had been reincarnated as a Devil when his girlfriend, who in actuality was the Fallen Angel he had eaten, had killed him. She had killed Issei because his Sacred Gear, which had been originally been thought to be a mere Twice Critical, posed a danger to her and her group, thus he was eliminated. He understood why when Issei made a display of it.

"Boosted Gear."

That was the name of the crimson gauntlet that manifested on the boy's left arm, a bright green jewel in the center of the back of the hand, and sharp talon-like digits. It was rather worthy of it's name as the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet, for it looked every part of the hand of a dragon. According to Sona, it could increase the wielder's power every ten seconds. It was one of the few weapons that held the power to slay both the Great Devils, or rather the Four Satans, as they were commonly known as, and the biblical God.

Well, that certainly explained why he smelled dangerous.

"I believe that sums up just about everything," Sona said, pushing up her glasses as she leaned back in her seat. "Do you have any questions, Sasaki-kun?" Haise shook his head. There was no need for questions. He had already seen enough crap last night believe just about everything... except maybe pigs flying. They took his answer the wrong way, it seemed, as Rias smiled slightly. "I can understand if you feel slightly confused by all of this."

"No, I'm not confused."

They all looked at him. He had remained silent for a good portion of the explanation.

"All I needed to know was the reason why Devils and Fallen Angels fight. That's all there is to it."

"Ara, is that so?" Akeno giggled into her hand while Issei looked... proud for some odd reason. "That's Haise-san for you! Always so cool! ...Even if he is a bishonen."

Haise stared at him.

"I am not a bishonen, I'm a simple, plain, and ordinary guy attending a private high school. That's really all there is too it."

He thought they were crazy with the nicknames and titles they all gave him. He was you're average Joe, if you leave out the part where he eats humans to survive.

"Rather modest, aren't you?" Rias noted before a look of seriousness appeared over her face. "However, I would like to ask... what exactly are you're intentions here?" Haise frowned. What was she getting at? "Ghouls were always neutral, doing however they pleased. However, they know a Devil's territory simply by smelling the scent of a Devil."

"And, unfortunately for you, Sasaki-kun," Sona added with a glare. "This happens to be the territory of both the House of Gremory and the House of Sitri."

Ah, so they were basically like dogs protecting their territory. **"That was a good analogy, Haise-kun..."** Rize said with a giggle as she appeared next to him. It was strange how he was able to see her, but they could not. Perhaps he was mentally insane or something? **"And it seems like one of these dog's happens to be rather horny."**

That... was a rather disturbing accurate description of Issei.

"I don't know why I'm here."

He answered them truthfully. What would be the point in lying? They had been truthful to him from the beginning. It was fair that he should do the same.

"I don't remember anything past a few weeks ago. I'm not even sure if Haise Sasaki is even my real name. Don't like it? That's your problem."

Silence filled the room. Their reactions were all the same: shock and disbelief. Issei did not carry the latter. Perhaps Rize should have added naive to the list as well? ...Not that it wasn't a bad trait to have. "You... don't remember anything?" the boy muttered. "...Not even if you like harems?"

And cue the Kagune.

Issei yelped as one of the bloody tentacles impaled itself into the wall behind it, a few inches away from his face. "How many times must I tell you?" Haise said, annoyed with all this talk of harems and whatnot. "I. Am. Not. Interested. In. Being. A. Harem. King. If you so much as mention that one more time, I will eat you."

The boy made the smart decision and hid behind Koneko. Normally, this would seem a cowardly decision, but if her posture meant anything, she could easily do some damage. They mentioned that Evil Piece system before. Perhaps she was the castle, able to dish out major damage and take some heavy-duty firepower head on as well?

Kiba looked at the sight, amused. "Well, looks like Koneko's guess of him being a pervert like Issei is off the mark after all." he joked. "The Great Devils must be freezing in the Underworld right about now, huh Rias?"

The red-haired Onee-sama smiled slightly before turning her attention back to Haise. "As amusing as it is, seeing Issei being taught a lesson-" Akeno's cheeks burned for some reason at the mention of the word 'lesson'. "-I would appreciate it if you refrained from eating my adorable servants. Actually, while we are on the subject... Haise, wouldn't it be beneficial to join a peerage?"

Haise raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Once the Fallen Angels learn that a Ghoul is within the territory of two devils, they will assume that you are siding with us, and they will no doubt try to kill you in retaliation. No matter how powerful a Ghoul is, numbers can exhaust one's strength in a mere matter of hours. If you were to join my peerage, we will be able to protect you, and fight with you. Plus, you might be able to regain your memories along the way."

A rather bold assumption... and yet not an entirely useless one. It was true that numbers increased one's chance in succeeding, and the benefits sounded well and good. However, if he did join, he would be forfeiting his freedom away. He would have a collar around his neck, forced to serve someone that he may or may not like.

The answer, in his case, was to be expected.

"No."

Sona cracked a smile at Rias' shocked expression, while Akeno looked more amused than anything. "Well, if you don't like Rias, why not join my peerage?" she asked, causing Rias to stared at her with a look of betrayal. "I always wondered what it would be like to have a Ghoul in Student Council."

"Wha- Sona!"

"All is fair in love and war, Rias."

"**Ara, I'm jealous..."** Rize said with a giggle. **"Having so many women who want you... why not take up their offer? It certainly does sound interesting."**

He ignored her for the time being and once again gave the same answer. Rias looked relieved, but he could tell that neither of them was about to give up.

He let out an audible sigh. _'This is going to be a very long year...'_

So much for peace and quiet, and living a normal life.

* * *

><p>When he returned home, he found the door was unlocked, and the lights were on. Instantly, his instincts kicked in, and his Kagune emerged, however he only allowed two to manifest. He wanted to see who or what he was dealing with first before going all out.<p>

He stepped into the living room, and found a man sitting on his sofa, a familiar book in his hand. He was young, possibly in his mid-twenties, wearing a black coat over a light gray suit with a yellow tie around the collar of his buttoned shirt. His hair was white, like his, but it was longer, reaching down to his shoulders. Resting against the nightstand was a metal attaché case.

"Arima."

Haise blinked. Where did that come from?

The man, Arima, smiled as he pushed up his glasses and closed the book shut, placing the "Egg of the Black Goat" on the table before looking up at the Ghoul. "Long time no see, Sasaki."

Haise said nothing, and retracted his Kagune. The man held no malice, so he assumed he was here on business, and not the 'kill-him-if-he-did-something-stupid' kind.

"When did you get a key?" Haise asked as he walked into the kitchen, feeling slightly hungry. His stomach was growling slightly, yearning for food. It took him a moment to realize the question was pointless, and sighed. "Never mind, forget I asked."

Arima chuckled. "I assume you're evening from yesterday was... eventful?"

Haise froze. Shit, did he find out about what happened at the church?

"If you're worried about me killing you for slaughtering all of those priests, then don't worry about it." Arima assured him. "There are several exceptions for you, and allies of the Fallen Angels are among them."

"How do you know about the Fallen?" Haise asked curiously, taking one package of artificial meat and tossing it into the microwave. "I thought you knew only about Ghouls."

"CCG handles all supernatural phenomenon." Arima answered with a shrug. "Ghouls aren't our only troubles. Of course, the eradication of ghouls isn't our concern... at least, not anymore."

Haise frowned, but left it at that. It didn't involve him, and he was not one to pry.

"So, how is your new life, Sasaki?" the man asked curiously. "It must be hard, attending a school you've never been to without any memories of your past life."

Haise shrugged. "Not really." He paused for a moment, and shuddered. "Except the fan girls."

Arima was silent for a moment before he laughed, a hand over his mouth. Haise glared at him, tempted to skewer him with his Kagune, but refrained from doing so. The man was his benefactor, and he could kill him at any time. For now, he would just have to deal with any problems that came from Arima, and do his best to resolve it.

Once the microwave beeped, he took out the food and placed it on the table. Arima stood up, walking over and taking his case from the nightstand. "I'll leave you to eat." was all he said as he made his way towards the door. "By the way, thanks for the book."

Haise paused, the fork holding a piece of meat inches away from his mouth. The book belonged to him?

Curious, he put the fork down and walked over to the table, picking it up and looking at the cover. A wave of nostalgia washed over him, and Rize couldn't help but smile. **"Now that I think about it, this book was what brought us together."** she said, her arms snaking around his torso. **"Perhaps that was just fate's way of screwing you over."**

Haise couldn't help but smile.

Fate had screwed him over... but it didn't matter to him. He was content with this new life of his, and he wasn't about to lose it yet.

* * *

><p>Somewhere near the outskirts of the city, a cafe had just opened up for business. It had been rather popular, despite having opened up shop a couple of weeks ago. Most of the males came in to catch a glimpse of the stunning waitress that worked their, however if they had tried anything remotely funny, a large, muscular man would toss them out. They also had a cute little helper there as well, a girl in grade school. The owner was an elderly man, but he was kind and strict at the same time, almost like a father.<p>

Of course, people had no idea just who these people were, or why the chose Kuoh City to open up shop. It was also a wonder why people chose to go to that particular coffee shop, when there were several others located in town. A partial reason was the waitresses, but probably the biggest factor was the name.

Names were important, for they left an impact and a first impression. They could be unique, they could be bizarre, they could be plain, they could be outlandish, or they could be disturbing.

In this case, it was unique and bizarre.

The name of this cafe... was ":re".

-Chapter END-

_And Anteiku enters the fray! Of course, none of the characters from Tokyo Ghoul, save Touka from flashbacks, will show up for this arc. Anteiku will play a major role in Tokyo Ghoul DxD New, the sequel to Tokyo Ghoul DxD, as well as an original arc storyline, which will involve Aogiri Tree and Vali. Also, someone pointed out I placed Haise/Kaneki and Issei in the main character pairing and Nishiki with Touka. That was intentional, but I assure you, there will be NO Yaoi. I absolutely fucking hate that shit. This is strictly Haise/KanekiXTouka and IsseiXHarem._

_Well, that's it for now! Demons Anarchy of Pride, signing off!_


	4. Fourth Night - Three Sides To The Story

**Tokyo Ghoul DxD**

At Commission of Counter Ghoul, or CCG for short, things had been rather quiet as of late. Normally, you would see people working their butts off late into the night, men in suits walking out of the building either with a sidearm or a silver attaché case at their side. However, it was a quiet night for once, little to no phone calls made, and the only people walking out of the front entrance were just average workers.

Quiet nights like these were the ones that Amon enjoyed, especially ever since his encounter with the One-Eyed Centipede, or Eyepatch as he had been called in the past. His aftermath with the Ghoul named Tataya wasn't anything to sneeze at either, having escaped with a missing arm, but even that was being replaced. What used to be a stump was an off-colored limb with stitches running all over the skin, not like Suzuya's strange fashion. According to Akira, it was something of a project her father, his old partner, had begun in the past, but never got around to finishing it.

At the very least, his daughter wasn't as crazy about Quinqies as the man himself was.

"Amon-san." Said investigator looked to his left to see Akira Mado standing there, holding two steaming cups of coffee. "Didn't I tell you not to overwork your arm?" she said in her usual stern and crass tone. While Mado himself had not been very strict, a bit aloof and screwed up in the head, Akira was more versed into protocol, being one of those 'by the book' people.

The man smiled sheepishly as he used his actual flesh and blood arm to take hold of the cup and retracting, leaning slightly more to the left in his seat. Because he had only gotten adjusted to this arm a few weeks ago, he couldn't put too much stress on it, otherwise it would hurt like a bitch later. Once he took a sip of his coffee, he exhaled and leaned back further. "That's nice..."

Akira giggled, taking a seat next to him. "Well, I would certainly hope so. Suzuya may not look like it, but he's actually pretty good at making something as simple as espresso." Amon's eyes widened at that particular bit of information. That weirdo could actually brew coffee? When will the surprises ever end. "Say, Amon-san, has there been any Ghoul activity recently since..." Akira shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "You know..."

Amon knew what she was referring to. The last CCG raid that had taken place last year was probably a massive slaughter, but if any had suffered casualties that day, it had been Commission of Counter Ghoul. In truth, Amon still had no idea what transpired, but if the words and faces of the survivors were any indication, he was glad he had not been there. "No, other than a few small problems here and there." Amon said, shaking his head. "Any traces of the Ghoul movement in the 20th Ward and that other group have not been seen since then."

"Ah, I see..." Akira lowered her head, grasping her cup rather tightly. Amon understood why she felt that way. She didn't hate Ghouls, per say, but there had been one Ghoul that had truly earned her hatred. Amon knew him, in fact everyone in CCG knew of the Ghoul. It was considered to be the most dangerous, most terrifying Ghoul you would ever encounter.

The One-Eyed Owl, the only SSS Class Ghoul on record.

The One-Eyed Owl had killed Akira's mother, having covered for her comrades during an encounter with the monster, and then Akira lost her father to Rabbit, the Ukaku Ghoul with the bunny mask. Amon knew that, with the exception of Arima, no one in CCG stood a chance in hell against something as horrific and terrifying as that.

"Amon-san, may I ask something?" Amon looked up to see Akira slightly over her brief depression, but the signs were still there. "Whenever you encountered a Ghoul, you would always ask for its reasons for devouring humans. Sometimes, it seemed like you hesitated to kill some of them." Ah, so she noticed? He shouldn't have been so surprised; she was Mado's daughter. "Why is that?"

Amon smiled wryly as he put the coffee down, and searched for his memories from last year. Some of those memories were good, and others were bad. He remembered his encounter with Jason, a powerful man that was deemed an S Class Ghoul. He remembered his meeting with the child Ghoul, watching her mother fall dead at the hands of his partner, Mado. However, out of all those memories, it had been that particular one that he started to truly question if all Ghouls were monsters.

It was his meeting with the One-Eyed Centipede, Eyepatch.

"About a year ago, back when Mado-san was still alive..." Amon recounted his experience. "We were chasing after a Ghoul, a young girl. She looked like she was in Grade School. Back then, I thought what we were doing was right, so I didn't have any qualms about chasing and killing her, despite being so young. During our search for her, I happened to meet a Ghoul, a friend to the one that killed Mado-san, Rabbit. I couldn't see much of his face, because he was wearing a black mask, bu I could see his left eye."

"Only his left eye was exposed?" Akira noted, eyes widened. "Was he a One-Eye?"

"To be honest, I'm still not sure." Amon shook his head, uncertain. "He didn't use his Kagune at first, and all he would try to do was beat me in terms of physical strength. I held the upper hand, but I was confused. It seemed to me like he was trying to buy time for the child to escape, despite Mado-san having a plan to capture her. I had been so angry back then, having lost a partner to Rabbit before. Eventually, I used my Quinqie, but he didn't bring out his Kagune still. He was stubborn, refusing to fight."

"He sounds very strange." Akira mused. "Are you sure he wasn't human?"

"No, he was a Ghoul." Amon told her. "He eventually bit into my shoulder before I could realize it, and brought out his Kagune. He never went for me, just my Quinqie."

"A very smart move." the daughter of the Quinqie scientist said with a slight smile. "Take out the only thing that can give us investigators an edge over a Ghoul, and all we have left is our physical strength and useless weapons."

Amon smiled wryly at that. "Indeed. He eventually destroyed it, but, the strange thing was... he told me to run." Akira's eyes widened. Ghouls would always attack first and not even bother asking questions later. For a Ghoul to allow an Investigator to leave without killing him was a very rare instance. Of course, that did not mean the Investigators in question would listen. "The unwritten rule for us Investigators is that we always fight, regardless if we were to lose an arm or a leg... or our life. But, then he said something to me, something that... didn't make sense."

Akira leaned in, curious. "What did he say?"

"He said, 'please, don't make me a murderer'." Akira's eyes widened completely. Amon, having finished his tale, leaned back with a small look of wonder. "Why had he said that? Wasn't it in a Ghoul's nature to kill humans? Wasn't it what they were only capable of? The more I wondered about it, the more I began to question it." He closed his eyes, taking in a large sigh. "In the end, I wanted to learn more about that kid, to try and understand each other, but in the end, we were always at the opposite ends."

"A Ghoul and a human, trying to understand one another..." Akira muttered, biting the nail of her thumb. This was her habit, a way of showing that she was deep in thought. "Normally, that would be impossible, but if Ghouls like him existed, then I could see it..."

Amon chuckled, telling her not to think about it too much before taking another drink of his coffee. Once he set it down, he saw a familiar face walking into the office, and immediately straightened himself out. "A-Arima-senpai!" he shot up, performing a salute-

Only to wince in pain and grip his arm, which had begun to throb in pain. Akira shook her head while Arima looked amused. "I do believe that Mado has informed you that you shouldn't move that new arm of yours too much." the senior investigator said to the younger office, who nodded. "G-gomen, Arima-senpai."

"So, where have you been, Arima-san?" Akira asked curiously. "Seeing as how you don't have Tatatsuki Sen's book on you anywhere. I had no idea you were a fan."

Arima waved his hand in denial. "Oh no, I borrowed it from Sasaki." At the mention of the boy, Akira and Amon's face turned serious. "He's already come into contact with two devils, both of which belonging to the Houses of Gremory and Sitri. In addition to that, he's dealt with a few of Aogiri Tree's agents."

At the mention of the group, Amon's teeth clenched, and silent fury appeared in Akira's eyes. Aogiri Tree was by far the biggest Ghoul movement, and they were also dangerous. Several powerful Ghouls, ranging to the deceased Jason to even The One-Eyed Owl are among this group. It's leader is an enigmatic figure called The One-Eyed King, though many in CCG believe that the One-Eyed King and the One-Eyed Owl are, in truth, one of the same.

"So... the Grigori have made their move." Amon said venomously, hands balling into fists. "When will we be deployed?"

"Not for a while, I suspect." Arima stated, taking a seat closest to the two. "Until either Kokabiel or Aogiri Tree make their move, we remain on stand-by. In the meantime, we keep an eye on Sasaki."

"I still don't understand." Akira spoke up. "Sir, why is a Ghoul working with CCG? Wasn't it our duty to eliminate them all?"

"Sasaki is a special case, not just because he is a One-Eyed Ghoul. His capabilities are noteworthy, and his talents are needed. Besides, out of all the Ghouls in Tokyo, he is our closest link to Aogiri Tree... and possibly with Konou for his experiments."

"That, I get." Akira grumbled. "I'm still confused as to why CCG is willingly operating with Ghouls these days."

Arima smiled wryly as he toyed around with a ring in his hand. "You will understand one day. Now, unto other matters." When he said this, his face turned deadly serious. "Have we managed to track down the White Devil yet?"

* * *

><p>"Hello! My name is Asia Argento, it's very nice to meet you!" Haise lifted his head up to see the nun Issei had managed to rescue, or failed miserably if you looked at it that way, standing at the podium next to the teacher, wearing the school uniform. "I'm currently staying with Hyoudou-kun for now, so please, take care of me!"<p>

The white-haired Ghoul smiled in sync with Rize, who had sat on his desk in amusement, and watched as all the people in the room focused on the boy, receiving a multitude of glares, especially from Motohama and Matsuda.

"What?! That blonde cutie is staying with HIM?!"

"The fuck is going on here?!"

"What kind of voodoo did you work, Issei!"

"What gives man! I thought we were bros before hoes dude!"

"I can't believe that pervert!"

"The nerve of him!"

"He needs to be punished!"

"First he tries to corrupt Haise-sama, and now he's trying to corrupt that innocent girl!"

"**Oh my, I do believe the boy has gained a fan club."** Rize giggled madly, a hand at her lips. **"This will be amusing to watch."**

Normally, this would be the part where he would say that it didn't matter to him, but that would be a lie. This had everything to do with him. _'Payback is a pitch, Hyoudou...'_ Haise thought before looking out the window again out of sheer boredom while keeping an ear out for any possible signs of Issei suffering.

Once the teacher calmed the class down, but failed to eliminate the glares the poor pervert received, Asia was told to take a seat behind Haise, which was also happened to be the adjacent desk next to Issei. Once she walked down the isle, she stopped next to his desk and bowed politely. "Um, you're... Sasaki-san, right?" she asked timidly. Instantly, the girls inched closer, eyeing the girl as if she were a possible threat. Haise nodded dully, and saw the girl smile. "Hyoudou-san told me that you helped save me from Raynare and the others. Arigato, Sasaki-san!" she said with the brightest smile that Haise had ever seen.

No, it wasn't just the brightest smile he had seen... it was one of pure joy, the joy of being alive, of being with her friends. It reminded him of...

"...Hinami-chan..."

Asia blinked before her eyes widened slightly when she saw something flow down Haise's cheeks. "A-ano, Sasaki-kun... are you... crying?"

It took him a moment to realize that he had been crying. He didn't know he knew that name, or why Asia's smile reminded him of the girl, but whenever that name came into his head, mixed in with the face of Touka, left behind a myriad of emotions. Some of them he didn't understand at first. Rize saw this, and softened slightly. _**'I wonder how long it will be before Kaneki-kun comes back?'**_ she thought before vanishing.

Once that little incident was over, Haise continued on with his life as if it had never happened, but the name Hinami had still lingered. It was beginning to frustrate him, not being able to remember these people that he knew were so close to him. Hinami, Touka, and Hide... those were the only names he knew as of now, and yet he only remembered Touka's face. Why was that? Was she...

"Haise-san!" Said Ghoul snapped out of his reverie and turned around to see Issei running up to him. "Are you okay? Asia-chan said you were crying in class earlier, muttering about someone named Hinami. Did you remember something?" To both of their disappointment, Haise shook his head. "I see... But, hey, it could be a step in the right direction."

Haise stared at him in wonder, voicing out his thoughts. "Hey... why do you care so much about me?"

"Eh?" Issei blinked, confused before smiling. "Why wouldn't I be? We're friends, aren't we?"

...!

"I mean, sure, seeing you eat Yuuma-er, Raynare, was pretty nasty to watch, but you came to save me and Asia-chan!" the boy said, recalling the events, and yet he smiled anyway. Why wasn't he afraid? He knew he devoured others to survive, and yet the boy held no fear of him whatsoever. Was it because Issei was a Devil? No, even before then, the boy didn't fear him, while some of the people kept their distance, even his fan girls. But... he was different. He never feared him, despite now knowing the fact that he was a Ghoul.

Without even realizing it, Haise smiled when he heard Issei say, "If that isn't what makes us friends, then I don't know what will!"

'_He's just like Hide...'_ Haise thought warmly before realizing he had done it again. Frustration was gripping at him again, but he rejected that feeling. He wanted to keep this feeling around for just a little while longer. Before long, Haise and Issei were walking down the halls side by side, much to the shock of many females, and were soon joined by Asia, after having been given a tour of the school by Rias. _'I wonder... was I like this before?'_

...Oh well, not that it mattered to him.

* * *

><p>"I hear lost a few of your pets, Kokabiel."<p>

"Hmph, they were weak to begin with. However, they truly disappointed me when they were unable to steal that nun's Sacred Gear. Twilight Healing would have been most useful."

"You have the intervention of Kaneki to blame for that."

"Tch, so that's the meddlesome brat's name. I will admit, I rather enjoyed hearing Raynare's screams as he devoured her, but she was a useful pawn nonetheless."

"Does Azazel-chan suspect anything?"

"No, he does not, but he isn't a fool. He will learn what you have planned, sooner or later."

"Oh? Not we?"

"As I seem to recall, you are the ones helping instigate a war, so this is your plan, not mine."

"Glad to know you are aware of who is superior."

"Well, you have to remember, he _did_ almost get eaten by Eto."

"Wait, seriously?! Hahahaha, that's hillarious!"

"Tch..."

"Regardless, the plan will move forward. Ayato, Nico."

"Hai, sir."

"Hai, sir."

"I want you two to keep an eye on that boy... perhaps Tataya was wrong when he said he would not be of use."

"Very well... but, if that bastard proves to be a hinderance, please, allow me to kill him."

"Hm?"

"I want to 'repay' him for breaking half of my bones."

"Oh dear, I rather pity the poor boy. Anyone that gets Ayato-chan this pissed is certainly in for a beating."

"Don't call me that, ya damn freak!"

"What an odd pair of Ghouls you are."

"...Very well. If Kaneki Ken proves to be a threat, I will entrust the task of eliminating him to Ayato."

"Thank you, sir."

"Now then..."

In a place where only darkness existed, a single burning red light pierced through the black veil, revealing what appeared to be the socket of a skull and a crown.

"It is almost time for the world to know of true terror... at the hands of Aogiri Tree."

-Chapter END-

_So, with rehab started, updates of my other stories are very likely, so keep an eye out. CCG is keeping tabs on Sasaki, Haise is struggling to reclaim a past that he has forgotten, and Aogiri Tree is planning something with the Grigori. In all honesty, even though I'm making all of this happen, I am shaking from what is likely to be a bloodbath. Kokabiel plus Aogiri Tree equals total destruction. Shame Jason's dead as a doornail though. He and Kokabiel would be best buds._

_Anyway, like, follow, favorite, whichever works, and I hope you will enjoy more of Tokyo Ghoul DxD! Just so you guys know, Tokyo Ghoul DxD will be VERY short in comparison to Tokyo Ghoul DxD New, mostly due to the fact that it has more arcs than the first season, and that it will feature a fanfiction only arc that involves Vali and Aogiri Tree._

_This is Demons Anarchy of Pride, and I'm coming out from the depths of Hell!_


	5. Fifth Night - Ken Kaneki

**Tokyo Ghoul DxD**

Haise had been dreaming.

He was standing in the middle of what looked like a cafe. Chairs were gathered around brown circles, and a long desk sat near a checkered wall. Large windows spread across from over one side, lamps dangling from the ceiling. It was daytime, light pouring into the area.

There were people here besides him. Some were dressed casually, either in suits or in street clothes. Others wore buttoned shirts with vests and slacks, an apron and bow completing the look. There were a few dressed like that, but there were a few people that caught his attention. The first was a boy with wild hair, black located around his scalp with headphones around his neck. He was chatting with the boy Haise had seen before, a gentle face with black hair with a medical eye patch located where he would expose his left eye while wearing the leather mask. A girl, the one carrying the same face he had seen before, was working behind the counter with a faked smile, annoyance located over her face as she watched the two boys chat.

A burly man with a frightening expression entered the store with three others, all wearing different colored hoodies with gas masks. Despite his appearance, his eyes held a gentleness to them, and smiled when the black-haired boy greeted him. Behind the four were two other figures. One was a white-haired male with stubble along his chin, wearing a black leather overcoat, a expressionless and cold face in place while next to him was a smaller man with black haired tied back, bearing tattoos along his neck. His eyes were exactly like Haise's left eye when he showed his true nature, red irises with black sclera.

An older man was watching the scene with a genuine smile, his face aged and wise, holding a tray with steaming cups of tea. Beside the man's leg was a small girl wearing a cardigan, her short brown hair cut at the chin, and a large smile on her face. A younger looking man, slightly older than the boys, was sitting next to the man, glasses sitting on his nose like Matsuda. Across from him was a man with a handsome face, dressed in a dark purple suit and a red-buttoned shirt beneath the jacket. His eyes were fixed solely on that of the black-haired boy, a strange smile on his face.

Haise didn't like him. If Issei saw the man, he was sure he would cry, "Rape face! Rape face!" The thought made him smile slightly before he noticed that there was someone else here as well. Turning, he saw what looked like a virtual double of the black-haired boy, except with white hair, and his left eye was exposed, exactly like his. He looked like a younger version of Haise, at least by one or two years. His clothes were strange. It was a black leather t-shirt with a high collar and shorts with some kind of body-suit underneath the clothes themselves, two white strips found at the wrists and ankles. His eyes were cold, and empty, yet beneath them was a sort of fiery will that would frighten most people.

"You forgot who you were," the white-haired boy said emotionlessly, as if he were not all there. Haise didn't say anything, and instead looked around the room. "You forgot about them... about Tsukiyama-san," The man in the suit vanished slowly from the scenery. "about Uta-san," The black-haired man with the eyes disappeared soon as well. "about Yomo-san," The white-haired man vanished with him. "about Yoshimura-san," The older gentleman was erased. "about Hinami-chan," The girl was wiped away into nothingness. "about Nishiki-senpai," The man with the glasses was no longer sitting in the chair, nor was he in the cafe. "about Banjou-san and his friends," The burly man and the people wearing the hoodies disappeared. "about Hide," The boy with the headphones vanished. "you even forgot Touka-chan." The girl disappeared.

Haise still said nothing, he just continued to stare at the boy. Was this... how he used to be? Was this him back before he had become Haise Sasaki? "You forgot who we are too," the boy pointed out. Haise looked over his shoulder to see the black-haired boy staring at him with a sad expression. "and now... you're replacing them. You're replacing your _**friends**_." Haise flinched. The boy's tone grew dangerous, and venomous. Perhaps he was right, but...

"They're your friends, not mine..." Haise muttered, looking down at the ground. "Plus, didn't you betray them by..." he blinked. How had he known about that? The black-haired boy smiled sadly. "That's not true. You did that to protect them."

"You can't replace friends, nor can you deny that they are yours, Sasaki." the white-haired boy said dangerously. "Even if you try to deny it, we still remember them. After all..." the boy formed a grin. "We used to be you, after all. At least, up until Arima kicked your ass. Then you became Sasaki."

Well, that certainly explained why he was sore when he woke up without any memory.

"Ne, Sasaki-san..." the black haired boy said slowly, his eyes meeting Haise's. "Don't you want to remember them? Unless you go back to how you used to be... you'll only be hurting them."

The white haired boy groaned. "Oh, not this shit again..." he muttered, shaking his head and glaring at him. "Rize and that bastard Yamori already beat it into our skulls. Better to hurt others than to be hurt. Kill every son of a bitch that tries to kill you're friends. That was what we learned after all the shit Yamori put us through back at Aogiri."

The black-haired boy scowled. "It's better to be hurt than to hurt others! It's what Kaa-san taught us, remember?!" he shouted, standing up.

The white-haired boy gave off a feral grin, and emerging from his back was a familiar sight: four, deadly sharp tentacles ready to impale any unfortunate soul that came across him. "And what good has that done us, huh? It's because of Rize, and those clowns that we ended up like _**this**_!" he gestured to his predatorily limbs. "We're not human... not anymore."

"Yes, we are!" the black-haired boy argued. "Hide's-"

The white-haired boy scowled at the name. Haise placed himself between the two before anything could happen. "Enough, children..." he chided, removing his eye patch to reveal his kakugan. Emerging from his back was his Kagune, identical to the white-haired boy's own limbs. "Do I have to separate you two?"

The white-haired boy growled before setting himself back up at the counter while the black-haired boy returned to his chair, the two still glaring at each other. Haise sighed, face-palming before looking at the much more saner of the two. "So... who are you two?"

"We're you," the boy explained. "Or, rather, how you used to be. I'm Kaneki Ken, the... more rational side of you. The human side."

"And I'm Kaneki Ken, the Ghoul." the white-haired boy sighed, his tone now calmer and less violent. "I'm how you ended up back at Aogiri."

It would certainly explain why their personalities were similar. Haise tore the Fallens apart for trying to kill Issei and that girl Asia, the one he wanted to protect. He could tell that the white-haired boy, Ken Kaneki, would certainly do the same, even if Issei was the biggest pervert alive. "What is this place?" he asked, looking around.

"This is Anteiku, our home..." the black haired Kaneki said with a smile. "I'm glad it's like this, to be honest." Haise and him decided to ignore the indignant snort from the white-haired Kaneki for the time being. "As to why you're here... I suppose it's sort of like trying to get you to remember."

Haise nodded. "I want to remember too..."

_I want to remember Hide. I want to remember Hinami-chan. I want to remember Touka-chan..._

That was what Haise wanted to say, but for some reason, he wasn't able to speak those words. "We each represent a part of you." the white-haired Kaneki said. "If he is the human side, then I am the Ghoul. You will have to accept one of us, eventually. Although, if you were to ask me..." the Ghoul grinned. "You're already acting like how you should."

"No, he shouldn't." Kaneki said with a low growl. "This is why Touka-chan was crying. It was also why you went and joined Aogiri!"

The Ghoul snapped. "It was to protect them, you dumbass!" Kaneki shouted back angrily. "If strength was all that mattered in this world, then Aogiri was where I supposed to go!"

"You betrayed Touka-chan!"

"I was protecting her, and everyone else!"

Haise sighed, shaking his head as he watched the two bicker back and forth. "Annoying as hell, aren't they?" He looked over his shoulder to see Rize sitting at a table closest to the corner, a book with the same author as The Black Egg's Goat in her hands. "They are always like this." she sighed in exasperation. "Until you accept one of them, they will never go away."

"...Will I forget being Haise Sasaki?" he asked, almost fearfully. "Will I forget everyone back at Kuoh?"

"You might," Rize confessed to him. "Or you might not. It all depends whether or not you choose to stay human... or embrace who you are." She smiled as she pointed towards the door next to the counter. "Exit is over there if you want to ignore them."

"Arigato." Haise said, taking his leave. Once he left, Rize sighed, shaking her head and looking over at the two with a tick mark over her forehead. Even though Haise had left, the idiots were still bickering amongst themselves. She let her Kagune manifest, and wrapped two tentacles together before-

BONK!

"Ow!"

"Dammit woman!"

Rize smiled in satisfaction, some of her anger gone from having whacked them both in the head with her Kagune. "Are you quite done?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice. "In case you haven't noticed, Haise-kun already left."

The black-haired Kaneki looked down at the ground while the white-haired Ghoul looked annoyed, huffing as he rested his head against his head, the elbow resting on his knee while sitting cross-legged on the counter. "I suppose it's sort of our fault..." Kaneki muttered sadly. "But, what happens if he chooses the stay the way he is? If he were to meet Touka-chan like his now..."

"She'd be pissed, and try to kick his ass." Kaneki finished for his human counter-part with a shudder. "And knowing her, she'd probably aim for the testicles."

Rize crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the two slightly. "Well, I would certainly be annoyed with the way you two constantly bicker." she said grumpily. "Aren't the two of you supposed to be one of the same?"

"In case you forgot, _witch_," Kaneki spat icily. "we each represent a side of Sasaki. Up until he met those losers, he was leaning more towards me, but befriending that dumbass of a horny dog woke this idiot up." He stabbed a thumb at the black-haired human. "And the only reason you're here is because you're what he is right now."

Rize really wished she could kill this Kaneki. The black-haired one is much more tolerable.

"Ne, what will happen if he denies one of us?" Kaneki asked, curious. "And what will happen if he denies us both?"

"If he accepts his Ghoul, but denies his human self..." Rize said, closing her eyes. "He'll return to being the One-Eyed Centipede." The white-haired Kaneki gave a toothy grin, his Kagune twitching from excitement. "If he accepts his human self, and denies his inner Ghoul, then he'll go back to being how he was when he came to Anteiku." The black-haired Kaneki sighed in relief. "But," Rize said sadly with a small smile. "If he denies you both, then he will forever remain Haise Sasaki, and the memories of his life as Kaneki Ken will be erased... forever."

"So, it's a question, really..." Kaneki said, smiling dangerously as he looked to where Haise had left. "Who will vanish, and who will come back?"

"The human, the Ghoul..." Kaneki murmured, looking down at his hands, which remained clean and free from blood, unlike his other self. "...or the one that denies us all."

"Either way, once he makes his decision..." Rize said, leaning against the wall behind her. "Haise Sasaki... will cease to exist."

-Chapter END-

_**Okay, obviously, this chapter is much shorter than the others, and it was intentional. I wanted to give some kind of understanding and the risks behind Haise's internal debate. As you can see, the weakling and the demon are in his mind, and they each want him to remember different aspects of his life: back when he was with Anteiku, and back when he fully embraced himself as a Ghoul. Anyway, the next arc of the story, and the final, will appear. It's likely that this story will not be twenty chapters, probably between ten and fifteen, somewhere along those lines at any rate.**_

_**Also, for those confused as to why the black-haired Kaneki accused the white-haired Kaneki for betraying Touka by joining Aogiri... look up Tokyo Ghoul Root A, that is all I have to say. It's season two of the anime, and it follows an original storyline. Personally, I am interested to see how the world will react to an Aogiri Tree Ken Kaneki, but I guess we will find out on the 16**__**th**__**. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please like, follow, favorite, review, the usual stuff.**_

_**Laters.**_


	6. Sixth Night - Forest of Misfortune

**Tokyo Ghoul DxD**

The moment Haise walked into the room, the familiar form of Rias Gremory immediately greeted him. "Ah, Sasaki-kun!" the Devil greeted him with a sweet smile. Haise knew better though, and sighed mentally. Would this make attempt number 1,285 to try and make him join her peerage? "I'm glad you're here. So, have you-"

"My answer is still no, Gremory-senpai." Haise said, walking past her and heading towards his desk. "How many times must I tell you? I have no interest in becoming a Devil. I can handle myself just fine. Hell, if worst comes to worst, I can rely on a certain idiotic pervert."

"Hey!" Issei shouted, having heard the conversation from the corner of the room. "I resent that!"

"But you don't deny it." Kiba stated, chuckling once Issei scowled and turned away, muttering something about bishonen under his breath. "Still, it's rather nice to see you two being friends. However, you could strengthen that bond by becoming a Devil yourself, you know."

Haise groaned. Great, now even the prince was trying to recruit him? ...Wait. "Why are you even here?" the One-Eyed White Prince of Kuoh asked. "This isn't your class."

"I just came along for the ride," the Knight admitted bashfully, scratching the back of his head. "and I was also showing Asia around the school with Issei, seeing as how she's still new and all. Oh, and if you think you're worried about us trying to get you join, we aren't even close to tenacious as Sona-kaichou is."

Whoopee...

"Of course, that wasn't our only reason for coming." Rias said, taking a seat atop his desk. "I was actually going to ask you for a favor."

Oh, great. So it was going to be one of those "I will be indebted to the devil" kinds of favors...

"Tomorrow, I plan on Asia and Issei getting familiars." Haise frowned, raising an eyebrow. "They are basically the servants of Devils, and unfortunately, the only way to gain one is to form a pact with it at the Familiar Forest. There normally aren't any problems, but we need a guide to find familiars fit for them, and he shows up only once a month."

"And let me guess." Haise spoke up, crossing his arms. "Tomorrow is the only day he will help you guys, at least until the next month."

Rias smiled. "Correct. He shows up once per full moon."

"So why do you need my help?"

"For one thing," Kiba piped up. "a Ghoul is the most fearsome creature known to humans, and that goes double for familiars. They are downright terrified of them."

...Oh.

"You want me to keep away any unnecessary familiars that want to cause trouble for you guys." Haise said, closing his eyes. "...Are there any back draws to this deal? I would rather not like to find myself in debt to a Devil, especially to one that hounds me all over school." At this point, an annoyed expression flashed over his face. "It's bad enough that there are rumors that I am apparently being corrupted by Hyoudou and in a relationship with Asia because of what happened a few days ago, but ever since you started chasing me around and trying to convince me to join your little club, they say that I am apparently a two-timer."

"You don't have to worry about that." Rias said with a small smile. "I'll get rid of those pesky rumors. And you won't owe me anything. In fact, think of it more as the devil being indebted to the Ghoul. A fair trade, no?"

"**She's got a point, you know?"** Rize said, her head poking over his shoulder. He hadn't seen her for a long while, not since his dreams with his past selves. **"Having her in your debt can mean a lot of things..."** at this, she sported a lecherous grin. **"For example-"**

He quickly cut her off. "Very well."

Issei whooped, pumping his fists into the air while Kiba chuckled at the boy's antics. Haise sighed, shaking his head as he awaited for his next class to begin. Unfortunately, father time wanted to make his life miserable, as the clock was going at an agonizing slow pace.

* * *

><p>Once class finally let out, Haise was back out on the streets. Normally, the girls would be fawning over him and squealing things like "Please, go out with me!" and the like. Thankfully, however, ever since Issei had started to frequently hang around him with everyone else in the Occult Research Club, they were keeping their distance. He could already guess it had something to do with Akeno, as whenever the black-haired ponytail-sporting beauty was seen around him trying to get him into the club, the girls backed off with an expression of fear and awe.<p>

It seemed that their beauty was also feared, though in Akeno's case, he understood why. He learned about it from Issei. She was apparently a fan of sadism and masochism. In other words, watching him torture that Fallen Angel was her ultimate pleasure, hence why she tried with more zeal than the other members... except Issei. That fool, every time they would meet up, would try to convince him.

Hm... Maybe perverts were a delicacy?

"My, such a ugly thing you are..."

Haise's ears perked up, head slowly turning to the alleyway. There were few people in the street today for some reason, and the air was quiet. Being a Ghoul, his hearing and sense of smell were much better than others. What he was smelling was absolutely delectable, but he was also hearing the whimpers and sniffling cries of a man.

Sighing, he grabbed the leather mask from his pocket and placed it over his face. With that done, he ducked into the alleyway, and allowed his Kagune to emerge from his back, a single tentacle lashing around with the want to pierce flesh. Slowly, he crept into the darkness until he found the source of the noise.

A human male was being grabbed by the throat, a leg and arm missing. In front of him was a man with dark gray hair and stitches over his right eye, a menacing toothy grin over his face. He was wearing a white overcoat with a dark blue suit underneath, complete with a black tie and white undershirt. His eyes were red and black, the mark of a Kakugan.

He was a Ghoul.

"P-please... don't hurt me...!" the man begged, struggling to breath. Unfortunately, his pleading fell upon death ears as the man began to laugh and open his mouth. "No...! Oh, god, please!"

The man's screams were silenced with a sickening crunch, followed by the sound of teeth tearing into flesh. Haise's body was shaking at the sight, not out of fear and horror, but rather by the sight of a fresh body. Synthesized human meat certainly helped tide over his hunger every once in a while, but it was beginning to grow stale very fast. There was a fresh carcass in front of him... Maybe, if he killed the Ghoul... just a single-

'_No, you can't!'_

Haise gritted his teeth, grasping his skull in pain. That voice... that was Kaneki. Well, the human Kaneki, anyway. Why was he hearing him now? _'If you do that, you'll be just like them! You're not like the others!'_ Kaneki begged him, causing the pain to worsen. Dammit, why wouldn't he just shut up? _'You can't become a murderer!'_

_..._

_**...I won't let you become a murderer.**_

Those words... he had heard them somewhere before. But... where? "Hm?" Haise felt the pain beginning to subside when he looked up to see the Ghoul sniffing the air before turning his head in his direction, finding him hiding behind the trashcan. "That scent... ah, you're a Ghoul as well, aren't you?" he asked, grinning as he showed off his blood-smeared face. "Unfortunately, I can't give up my share. You can have the scraps when I'm done though."

'_He's a smug bastard, isn't he?'_ the white-haired Kaneki said, pain forgotten this time. _'Who does he remind you of? Take a look at him.'_ Haise focused, and saw the expression on the Ghoul's face. _'He's already devoured a few humans already... he's like Rize. Nothing but a glutton, who won't stop eating until he's had his fill.'_

...

_**...What is one thousand minus seven?**_

Before the Ghoul had time to react, he found his left arm, which was holding up the man by the neck, had been severed almost in the blink of an eye. Haise removed himself from his hiding place, his left eye turning red. His Kagune was moving around, fresh blood dripping from it's tip. The Ghoul was grinning as he turned to see Haise staring back at him, his eye expressionless and void. "My, you're a greedy one, aren't you?" he cackled before a skeletal like tail emerged from his back, it's blade as sharp as a knife. "I'm normally not into cannibalism, but I get the feeling you will be quite tasty."

Haise said nothing. He didn't need to.

All he needed was to crack his finger to prove his point.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, a man stopped in the midst of a crowd and looked to the south, a profound expression on his face as he took in the air. He sighed in bliss, placing a hand on his chin. "What a magnificent fragrance..." he moaned. "Ah, it's just like the smell of a freshly cut pig torn from the inside out..."<p>

* * *

><p>The Ghoul howled in pain as the Kagune impaled his stomach, piercing through his own and pinning him to the wall.<p>

* * *

><p>"Like a bloody symphony on the verge of reaching it's climax..."<p>

* * *

><p>Haise stalked toward the man, taking his other arm and smashing it against his knee. He screamed out in pain, his limb bent in a manner that was deemed impossible, blood leaking from the elbow.<p>

* * *

><p>"My, it's such a beautiful smell..."<p>

* * *

><p>Haise undid the zipper on the mask, and looked at the man, fear reflected in his eyes. "You tried to kill me." The man whimpered as he saw Haise crack his middle finger, and inch closer to him. "So you have no room to complain if I eat you..."<p>

"_Right_?"

* * *

><p>The man felt a dark smile appear on his face as he drank in the last of his coffee. "It reminds of the time I was with him..."<p>

"Ne, Tsukiyama-chan..." Shuu Tsukiyama, formerly known as "MM", looked to his side to see a girl pouting, holding a camera in her hands, it's strap dangling around her scrawny neck. "You normally never get like this. Don't tell me it's going to be one of _those_ days..."

"Oh, relax, my cute little pet." Tsukiyama assured Chie, giving her a dangerous smile. "I won't go into one of those moods. Rather, I'm more curious about who is creating that beautiful sound..."

"I'm rather dying to meet him."

Chie sighed, offering a silent prayer to the unfortunate bastard that had caught the interest of the fearsome "Gourmet" Ghoul. After all, once he found a new plaything, there was no stopping him. _'Wherever you are, Ken Kaneki, please, come back soon...'_ she prayed in thought. _'My idol is staring to go off the deep end.'_

* * *

><p>The Familiar Forest was certainly an interesting place, in comparison to what he originally believed. It seemed like a scene out of that one anime, Rosario + Vampire he thinks it was called, with the dead trees and the dead silence that surrounded them. The sky was tinted crimson, but the eerie darkness that surrounded them did not belong in the daytime. "Eh?" Issei looked around, befuddled by what was going on. "Wait, is it night time already? But, it's one in the morning!"<p>

"Time doesn't mean anything here, in the Familiar's Forest, Issei-kun." Rias informed her servant before looking up at the tallest tree in front of them to see someone sitting atop a branch, looking down at them with a large grin. "Ah, Saji-san. It's good to see you."

"Hah, Rias Gremory!" the man named Saji cackled as he hopped down, landing in front of them. He was a rugged looking man with blonde hair stuffed inside of a red cap, his clothes old and worn, consisting of a tank-top with torn black shorts and large sneakers, a survival backpack strapped over his shoulder, complete with red gloves. "Long time no see!"

"Everyone, this is Saji." the red-haired vixen introduced the man. "He's among a large family of distinguished tamers that live here."

"So, lemme guess, you came here to get your newest servants some familiars, eh?" Saji asked, looking over the group, specifically at Haise, Issei, and Asia. He stopped when his eyes found him, and frowned. "Hm... You're not a Devil, but you sure as hell don't seem like an Angel, or a human... Ghoul?" Haise nodded. "Ah, I see. You don't see too many Ghouls these days. Still, I guess the reputation about the Gremory taking on oddballs is rather on the mark, if HE'S in your peerage!"

"I am not affiliated with Gremory-senpai." Haise told him. "However, that doesn't mean she hasn't been haggling me about joining."

"Eh, trust me kid." Saji chuckled. "You'll crack."

"So, uh, Saji-san..." Asia spoke up, nervously as she stepped in front of him. The man simply smiled, puffing out his chest in pride at being given such respect from one so young. Then again, considering how old the man looked, it seemed he liked being respected by the younger generation. "What sort of familiars do you recommend?"

"Well, it all depends on the personality, and more often than not, the Sacred Gear, if you got one!" Saji said with enthusiasm. "I can tell just by looking at you that your a kind and sweet, innocent soul that wants nothing more than to bring happiness to those that you care for!"

Asia's cheeks tinged. "W-well... I wouldn't say that's true."

"What about me?!" Issei said, eyes sparkling. Haise already predicted what Saji would say to the boy. "What can you tell about me?!"

"Hm..." Saji scrutinized the boy's features, eying him up and down before leaning back, crossing his arms and nodding in a sagely manner. "You are... a half-wit that likes anything even remotely hentai related." Issei face-faulted to the ground, much to everyone's amusement. "But... I also see a man that will do whatever it takes to protect his friends, even if he had to face God Almighty and the Great Devils themselves!"

Issei seemed to recover slightly from this, scratching his cheek sheepishly before continuing to listen to the man. "Now, can I assume you two have a Sacred Gear like Kiba-kun?" The two nodded, and unveiled them to him. Haise saw a pair of rings appear over Asia's fingers, bearing a gleaming green jewel over a silver oval. Issei's crimson gauntlet shined in the dark moonlight, the gem on the hand shining brilliantly. "Well... Twilight Healing, which heals all of God's creations, Angels and otherwise, and Boosted Gear, one of the 13 Longinus..."

"Do you know which familiars would be compatible with them?" Haise asked out of curiosity.

Saji chuckled, flicking his nose. "Well, for Argento-chan here, I would recommend a kind-hearted, gentle-natured familiar, particularly focused on defense mostly, but not without some firepower to get it's master out of a jam. A Fairy or a Sylph would work best for her."

"And Issei?" Kiba asked.

"Hm, well, for him, that's a tough one..." Saji frowned, crossing his arms over his chest again. "His perverted nature would likely attract something like an Incubus. Believe me, they would get along in a heart-beat. Of course, Hyoudou-kun is a bit of a looker, so he could also attract something that wouldn't mind his beastly urges, perhaps a Lilim or a Succubus." The man shivered. Haise suspected he and Succubae did not get along very well. "Of course, all of them would be attracted to the boy's Boosted Gear. That gives him something of an affinity with dragon-types, and personally, I would recommend the Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat, but..."

"But...?" Rias asked, interested.

"Well, supposedly, there's a rumor that the soul of the Crimson Emperor, Ddraig, one of the Two Heavenly Dragons, the same ones that interrupted the Great War, mind you, sleeps inside of Boosted Gear. This is partially the reason why the users of Boosted Gear are christened with the title of "Red Dragon Emperor"-"

"**More like Oppai Dragon Emperor, in the dog's case."** Rize added. Haise felt his lips twitch upward.

"-and according to legend, he was once courted with the Chaos Karma Dragon."

"I sense a 'but' coming on here." Kiba smiled in an amused manner. Saji laughed nervously. "Well... you know how they say women can hold a grudge a long time, along with the old saying 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'? Well, if the rumors are true about the Crimson Emperor dwelling within Boost Gear... Let's just say even the grim reaper would pity the poor boy. The fury of a dragon, especially a _female_ dragon, is not pretty."

Issei gulped... hard. _'I hope I never meet this Tiamat...'_ was all he thought. He could have sworn he heard something give a 'hmph' in agreement.

In the end, after several trials and errors, their familiar had been decided. Asia had somehow managed to snag a lightning dragon, a rare feet for a beginner like her according to Saji. Originally, they thought the dragon would choose Issei, due to him carrying the title of Red Dragon Emperor, and his affinity with dragons, but it chose Asia instead. If you were to ask Rias, Koneko, or Haise, they blamed this to the 'Slime' incident.

A green slime had apparently found them, and landed on the girls' bodies, slowly eating away at their clothes. Issei wanted the being as his familiar, but to his dismay, the slime detached itself and fled in terror when it saw Haise wearing his mask over his face, and his Kagune fully revealed.

Fear Incarnate, his name is Haise Sasaki.

It took some time, but eventually, the found a familiar for Issei as well. It was a black dragon, slightly bigger than the one Asia had, and as it turned out, it was actually very sociable. Personally, Haise thought the only reason the dragon accepted him was because of his nature as the wielder of Boosted Gear, as the dragon would sleep on his arm occasionally.

Once everything was said and done, and the contracts completed, everyone went back to the human world, and went back home, seeing as how school was over for the day. Haise was walking hime down his usual route when he saw a few men in suits and coats walking around, showing a photograph to people they came across, asking them questions. He was going to ignore them, up until he saw a badge imprinted on their breast pockets.

"...Doves," Haise mumbled absent-mindedly, before realizing what he said, and frowned. He knew that term. They were members of CCG, in other words, they were Investigators. He noted that a couple of them were carrying silver attaché cases, which were holding weapons that could give them an edge over Ghouls.

Normally, he would say that it didn't matter to him, but it worried him to know that they were here because of the Ghoul he had killed. It was unfortunate that he couldn't save that man, but hey, he wasn't about to spill tears over a corpse. He stopped when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and flipped it open to reveal a text message. The sender's name was "ARIMA".

_**We found the Ghoul you killed. Excellent work. However, you should be careful. One slip-up will make you a target for elimination.**_

Hmph, as if he didn't know that already.

_**P.S.: Be wary of the Black Rabbit.**_

"Black Rabbit?" Haise repeated aloud, confused for a moment. "Does he mean Touka-chan?"

No, that couldn't be. She was designated as Rabbit, and besides, he had already been made aware that her brother had take up that alias to...

"Tch..." Haise gritted in pain, holding a hand to his forehead. Great, yet another memory out of reach.

Oh well... not that it mattered to him. It would come back to him anyway.

Haise continued his way to his apartment, ignoring the look he received from a man he passed by. He had failed to notice the look of shock and disbelief on the man's face. Still, he had to admit, the man was a looker. Perhaps he was a host at a club? Either way...

Who in the hell would wear a purple suit?

-Chapter END-

_**Okay, before anyone jumps to conclusions, I said Anteiku wouldn't make an appearance in this story other than flashbacks. As far as I am concerned, Tsukiyama was never affiliated with Anteiku, at least not directly. He was connected to it through Hinami and Kaneki.**_

_**Anyway, a confrontation is inevitable now. My next update won't be for a while, due to my CAHSEE exams being so close, but I will try to update soon. Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R-eset is up next on my to-do list, so fans of that story will be pleased.**_

_**With that, I bid you adieu. Sayonara, Adios, Mon Cherie, etc...**_


	7. Seventh Night - Food for Thought

**Tokyo Ghoul DxD**

Haise wandered if he did anything in his past life to deserve this. Had he done something to piss someone off somewhere without realizing it? Had he crossed an old gypsy that cursed him? Either way, he must have done something, because right now, he was in deep shit.

It had only been a day, and yet now he had to deal with another Ghoul, and apparently, this one was not as weak as the last one. "You're gonna pay for killing my partner, you little shit!" the Ghoul snarled as his Rikaku shot forward. The white-haired Ghoul gave a 'hmph' as he leaped back, his hands in his pockets. The Ghoul apparently had some sort of connection to the first one, and learned that it was Haise that killed him, or rather, more accurately, cannibalized him.

The new Ghoul had ruggish black hair and scruffy mass of dark hair along the chin, wearing a worn jersey with a blue ascot around his neck, along with stained sweats and muddy boots. His Rikaku was similar to the appearance of an eel, a green color with thin red strips leading up to the tip. As it turned out, from what little he learned in his conversations, the Ghoul from the other day, and the Ghoul in front of him were partners... at least until Haise ate him.

"Stinking little punk..." the Ghoul growled, lowering himself as his Kagune lashed around, waiting to impale the white-haired teen. "You'll learn what real pain is!"

_**Is he a goddamn fucking moron?**_ the Ghoul Kaneki, which Haise dubbed Shironeki because of the white hair, asked in amusement. _**We already learned what real pain was when Yamori 'played' around with us. Good times, right? Kaneki?**_

_**How can you consider those good times?!**_ the rational, human Kaneki, justly named Kuroneki, said in exasperation. Haise was in complete agreement. He hadn't made his decision to accept one or the other yet, but he did learn a bit about his past from the two of them. _**He tore off our fingers and toes, and then fed them to us! And that's not even mentioning when he stuck a centipede in our ear before cramming it in our skull!**_

Haise blinked.

Well, that certainly explained why his ear would itch like mad every now and then. He just hoped it didn't lay any eggs in there. Plucking them out would be such a pain, and he was not a fan of opening up his skull just to get to a few wormy critters that were crawling around.

"_**Ah, if only Haise-kun was around back then..."**_ Rize said as she kicked her legs in the air, sitting atop a fire escape and watching the fight from up there. _**"Perhaps the One-Eyed Centipede wouldn't have been needed then, ah?"**_

_**Oh shove off, witch...**_ Shironeki grumbled before going silent.

_**Kaneki...**_ Kuroneki sighed before he too fell quiet. Haise sighed quietly to himself. Honestly, he needed to get his head checked out one of these days. "Die!" the Ghoul finally attacked, leaping forward with his mouth open. Haise saw his strategy a mile away, just from the way his arms and legs were spaced out. He was going to wrap his legs around his waist, holding him the shoulders, and bite into his shoulder. The pain would cause him to lose focus, and allow his Kagune to impale him.

Crude, but effective...

...yet completely useless as well.

Haise smirked as he thrusted his arm out, his hand covering the Ghoul's face. Before he even had a chance to retaliate or do anything, the white-haired Ghoul put all of his strength into his arm, and tossed him like a baseball. The unnamed Ghoul went flying, slamming into a brick wall, and causing it to crack. Some of the bricks were even sent flying, straight into the air. "Huh." Haise noted dully. "Didn't think he'd go that hard."

...

...why did he get the feeling that just sounded so wrong right now? _'I should be glad Himejima isn't here.'_ he thought, shuddering from what Akeno would do if she ever heard it.

That woman scared him worse than Arima.

"T-tch..." Haise looked past the dust, and saw the Ghoul struggling to get out. "Y-you little bitch..." he growled out. The white-haired Ghoul sighed, shaking his head and decided to bring an end to this. "I'll kill you-"

He didn't even see Haise move until it was too late, as by then, the leg had already been swung. His heel smashed straight into his jaw, the sound of bones shattering echoing loudly. _'H-how...?!'_ the Ghoul thought in disbelief, watching Haise's calm, menacing form just staring at him with a silent glare. _'How could he have...?! What sort of Ghoul is this?!'_

The force of the kick was far greater than the strength of the toss, as the Ghoul went flying even further and faster, tumbling on the ground before he smashed harshly into a stone building. This time, Haise didn't even bother with the Ghoul. One of the Investigators would notice the commossion, and get rid of him.

He had to get to class.

"If you try to attack me again..." Haise warned. "I'll kill you."

He turned and left, walking out of the alleyway and went on the path straight to his school.

* * *

><p>The Ghoul, Akibara Moshouji, groaned as he crawled himself out of the hole. "F-fucking hell..." he gasped out, collapsing on his back while his jaw was slowly mending itself. "What kind of Ghoul was that...?" Akibara growled, blood dribbling down his chin. "No way a monster like him exists... and why didn't he bring out his Kagune?"<p>

"So, he didn't kill you..."

Akibara looked up, seeing someone strolling up to him casually. He couldn't see the man's face because of the sunlight, but he was able to see the man's choice of clothing. It was a purple designers suit with an orange-buttoned shirt, complete with a black tie. His shoes were sleek and polished, creating a clap with each step, and one hand was slipped inside of his pocket.

"What a strange Ghoul he was..." the man idly noted, looking down on Akibara. "Wouldn't you agree, _Monsieur_?"

"T-the hell're you...?" Akibara gasped out before he found himself gasping, a blade plunged into his abdomen. Looking down, he saw a purplish-blue blade jabbed deep into his stomach, a glowing red interior circling it. His eyes widened, and looked up to see the blade wrapped around the man's arm.

When he lowered himself, Akibara got a better look at his face. He had purplish-blue hair, a much lighter color than that of his Koukaku, and had equally colored eyes, along with a dark smile, a pair of Kakugan eyes staring the helpless Ghoul down. "So..." the man said with glee as he leaned in, his face inches away from Akibara's. "...what do you know about that Ghoul?"

* * *

><p>Haise had no idea what was going on when he entered the room.<p>

First of all, it was not his decision to be dragged into the Occult Research Room. In his defense, he struggled against the confines of his captors, those being Kiba and Issei. As if to make things even crueler for him, they brought Asia along with them.

That was playing dirty.

When they stepped inside the clubhouse, they found that neither Akeno nor Rias was alone. There was someone else in the room, and the moment Haise and Issei saw him, they both knew that they did not like him. He was taller than them by at least a full head, wearing an expensive black suit with a formal dress jacket and dark dress slacks, an overturned buttoned collar beneath the jacket. His hair was blonde, the front part raised up and resembling the Mohawk of a chicken. His face was handsome, carrying a ruggish scar on his face.

_**I don't like him.**_ Shironeki and Kuroneki said in unison. Haise felt an ironic smile coming on to his face. It wasn't rare for the human side of himself, as well as the Ghoulish part of him, to agree, especially so quickly when they didn't know what kind of person they were looking at.

It seemed as if they were in the middle of a conversation, as when they walked in, the man turned to face them with a look of annoyance. "And who might these be, Rias?" he asked in a haughty tone.

Haise agreed with his past selves. He did not like this guy. At. All.

"Kiba and Issei are members of my peerage." Rias informed the man with a tight look on her face, as if grateful for their untimely intervention, but faltered when her gaze fell upon Haise. "And Sasaki-kun is..."

"A friend." Haise told them, looking at the blonde man in the eye. The two were locked in each other's gaze, one trying to find a fault in the other. Both had mixed reactions on one another's presence, both with positives and negatives. For Haise, it felt like he were looking at a walking furnace. The man's gaze felt as if he could set him on fire at any moment, and the air around him blazingly hot. The presence was hostile, and powerful was well. Rize was eyeing him wearily, a rare sight for a mere projection of thought, but still a bad omen nonetheless.

The man, on the other hand, felt slightly intimidated by Haise. His presence was dark and menacing, his posture slack yet deadly, and the look in his eyes told him that if he even thought of doing anything stupid, Haise would kill him without even so much as blinking an eye. He also noted there was a look of madness, a look of hunger dwelling deep inside that cold eye of his.

The man smiled, in spite of himself, as he waved his hand about. "A pleasure to meet all of you, servants and friend of the House of Gremory." he said politely, yet arrogance was also equally present as well. "I am Riser Phenex, heir to the House of Phenex." A dark smile spread across his face. "...And also husband to Rias Gremory."

That was when Haise felt something snap.

First chance he got, he was going to tear Riser limb from limb.

"W-what?!" Issei cried out in shock, his eyes bulging out from his head. "W-w-what do you mean you're Buchou's husband?! I don't see no ring pally!"

"You are not married to Buchou yet, Lord Phenex..." Kiba said dangerously, dark eyes glaring at the blonde Devil. "As I recall, she has yet to consent to the agreement."

Haise frowned, looking at Kiba. "Agreement?"

"Ah, forgive me, you were not informed about it, Sasaki-kun." Akeno said beside Rias, a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes on her face. "However, our dear Rias and Lord Phenex are to be wed, as per the agreement between both heads of their respective houses."

"Correct." Riser nodded, smiling in a not-so arrogantly discreet way as he leered at the two. "Our family decided it for us when we were children. I would explain more, but..." his eyes shifted to Haise, who simply shrugged his shoulders. "I'm already aware of Gremory-san and her club being Devils." the white-haired Ghoul informed him. "And also, I have no interest in mundane affairs, so you're marriage proposal matters little to me."

Issei looked at Haise, unable to believe what he had just heard. Kiba winced alongside Rias, having expected this behavior from him. They knew he would get fed up with their attempts to have him join at some point. Riser smiled, glad to see someone seeing the bigger picture.

"At least..." Haise smiled. "That is what I would say, if this didn't matter to me. But, considering Gremory-san is a friend of mine, I have a reason to get involved." At this, Issei's face glowered, tears running down his face while those affiliated with the Gremory peerage smiled at this.

"Tch," Riser scowled. "And who do you think you are?"

Haise simply grinned as he took off his medical eyepatch, and stashed it inside of his trousers pocket. "Want to find out, _yakitori-chan_?" he mocked. Rize grinned, howling with laughter while Riser's face quickly became a scarlet shade of red, fire encasing his palm. Before Issei or Kiba could react, the blonde Devil charged, his fist raised.

However, he struck thin-air. "W-wha?!"

"Oi." Riser's eyes widened in shock. How in the hell did that pissant get behind him?! "Where are you aiming?"

Whirling around, Riser saw Haise sitting atop the spine of the sofa, a hand on his chin with a bored expression on his face. "Even Ayato-kun moves faster than that..." he said absent-mindedly. "Even an average Ukaku-user could run circles around you."

Riser's face lit up with rage. How dare this little insignificant ant belittle him as if he were superior?! He was nothing but a lowly Devil, a scummy bottom feeder! He was not a High-Class Devil, like Riser! He was not elite! And yet, this fool had the audacity, the _nerve_ to taunt him?! To taunt the heir to the Phenex house?! "Damn runt!" Riser shouted, shooting off a ball of flames.

Haise gave off a mysterious smile as he leaped off the couch, resulting in it getting reduced to ash instead of him. Of course, naturally, he would pay Rias for the damages, it was the least he could do for putting this guy in his place. Still, he had to wonder what this guy would taste like?

Riser had no time to anticipate Haise's next move, as he was already upon him. His feet on his hips, and his hands gripping the blonde Devil's shoulders like a vice. The two stared at each other, the blonde seeting in rage, about to reduce this brat to ash. However, his plans came to a halt when Haise opened his mouth, a thin line of saliva seen between his molars. He leaned in quickly, and clamped his teeth down on the man's neck.

Riser screamed in pain, feeling a large chunk being bitten off, and tried to get the maniac off of him. "Let go of me, you...!" he struggled. Haise leaped off when Riser encased his hands in flame, not wanting to get a burn. Blood leaked down the blonde Devil's neck, a large chunk of meat missing, and some of his collarbone exposed. However, it was quickly encased in brilliant orange-red flames before they vanished, revealing clear, opaque skin.

Issei's eyes widened. "W-what the?! Haise-san just took a big ol' chunk outta him, and it just heals?!" he exclaimed in shock. His eyes turned to Koneko, who had been watching the fight with interest, though she was more concerned with Haise. She was still weary around him, fearing for her life. After all, she did not want to get eaten. "...Healing Abilities." the Nekomata explained to her fellow kouhai. "They're a special trait amongst the Phenex Family."

Kiba nodded. "Each of the 72 Pillars has a unique ability, passed down upon them by Satan, the First of the Devils. Among his many abilities was the power to heal almost instantly, able to regrow a lost vital organ, like a heart or lung, or even his head. Even if his whole body was destroyed, it would quickly regenerate."

"And let me guess..." Issei quickly understood, glaring back at Riser, who was panting and glaring at Haise, who's bangs hid his eyes. "The Phenex House got the healing powers."

"Yes. They're worthy of their namesake, a bird that will constantly revive from the ashes of the flames that kills it." Kiba scowled. "Even if we did fight him, I can guarantee you, out of all of us here, only Buchou would be a match for him."

"Y-you damned..." Riser gritted his teeth, trying his best not to outright burn the ant for what he did. Still, what sort of maniac just bites into someone's shoulder?! Didn't he know that members of the Phenex house are practically flesh born from flames?! The chunk of meat he ripped off must be incinerating his mouth right now!

"...Holy shit that's spicy." Riser's eyes went impossibly wide as Haise fanned his mouth, a smear of blood at the corners of his lips after he gulped down the meat he tore off from the blonde Devil, his left eye possessing a black sclera and a red iris. Issei chuckled, crossing his arms with a curious expression. "How's he taste, Haise-san?"

"Like a yakitori dipped in ghost chili pepper extract." Haise deadpanned. "Anyone got water? My throat is on fire right now!"

"I-impossible..." Riser gasped, taking a step back. "A-a One-Eyed G-Ghoul? H-how?"

"Ah, this would explain why Lord Sirzechs took a sudden interest."

Everyone's eyes snapped over to the figure that had just appeared, her slender form emerging from a red pentagram. Haise immediately became tense once she fully manifested in the room. Strangely, despite the cold, powerful air that emerged from her very being, she was dressed in a traditional maid uniform, not like that of a French Maid Outfit that Issei would no doubt be panting like a dog in heat over for, but rather one with a frilled apron that accompanied a long one-piece dress that came down to her calves, shackles at her wrists. Her silver hair fell down to her shoulders, done in braids, but it was her cold face that told Haise everything he needed to know.

_**...I think everyone agrees with me that, even if we had our Kakuja...**_ Shironeki said slowly, sweat pouring down his face in the Anteiku Cafe in Haise's mindscape. _**She'd break us in two without even so much as breaking in sweat.**_

Haise was in agreement on that assessment, but made a mental note to learn about this "Kakuja" later. He also noticed that everyone, especially Rias and Riser in particular, became tense at the figure's arrival. Riser looked internally relieved, silently thanking the woman for her appearance, while Rias' face became pensive.

"Grayfia-nee-sama..." the red-haired beauty said almost sadly. Naturally, this took Haise and Issei by surprise. _'Hot damn, THIS is Buchou's onee-sama?!'_ the current Red-Dragon Emperor thought, his little dragon starting to grow tightly in his pants. _'She is so fucking hot... and yet... scary at the same time!'_ Anime tears fell down his face as he slumped to the ground. _'She looks like she'll kill me if I even say so much as a peep! How come all the hot women in my life are either into S&M or are just freakishly scary in general or when you piss them off?!'_

...not that Issei minds those sorts of women. Though he would never admit this, he actually preferred being the one dominated in a relationship. He sometimes had erotic fantasies that usually involved him being tied up, with Akeno on top of him, dressed in a leather outfit. He didn't know when these dreams starting happening, but he was pretty sure it was what started making him attracted to Akeno, though he made sure she didn't know about him secretly being an M.

The things that woman would do to him if they were ever alone... *shudder*

Haise stared at the woman cautiously, his body becoming tense as she approached the group. Riser was the first to speak up after Rias addressing the woman with a tone of respect, odd considering his personality earlier. "...Grayfia Lucifuge, the Ultimate Queen..." he muttered before an uneasy smile came to his face. "Who would have thought that the wife of the Great Devil King herself would come here?"

...

...

...

_**...Um, I could be wrong, but... did I just hear that right?**_ Kuroneki asked, laughing nervously. _**He called her the wife of the Great Devil King, right? And... she's Rias-san's older sister, right? Then... wouldn't that mean, technically speaking, that she is...**_

"Ano, Buchou..." Issei was the first to speak up. "Did she just say that she's...?"

Rias sighed, earning an amused giggle from Akeno. "You forgot to tell them~" the black-haired sadist said teasingly while Rias face-palmed and shook her head before sighing again. "Issei-kun, Sasaki-kun, this is Grayfia Lucifuge, my older sister-in-law. She is both the wife and Queen of my older brother, Sirzechs Lucifer."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...huh.

* * *

><p>Tsukiyama was ecstatic.<p>

Each step he took was practically bouncing off the concrete with his hands slipped in his pockets, some blood stained on the collar of his shirt. "Ah, this is like a dream come true..." the man uttered with a tone of ultimate bliss and happiness, stopping to take the time to look up at the already setting sky. "It's as if fate has decreed that we were to reunite... Ah, how..."

"_Merveilleux!_" the man cried out, thrusting his arms outward towards the orange-tinted sky. He had managed to get all the information he needed from that little hobo, and now he finally knew for certain. Kaneki... that one dish he had been seeking all of his life... that ultimate ingredient to the meal he had been searching for... he was alive! After all this time, he was alive!

But... it was not quite the Kaneki he knew. He could tell from the way they passed each other yesterday, and from the look in his eyes. Clearly, the battle with CCG had done something to him, something that made Tsukiyama look nothing like a stranger to Kaneki. He also took the time to investigate around the city, even extracting information from some officers, though he made sure not to kill them. He couldn't afford to attract attention from the Doves, especially not after he found his golden goose!

Apparently, Kaneki was living under the alias Haise Sasaki, a popular student at Kuoh Academy, called the "One-Eyed White Prince of Kuoh" due to his charms and attitude towards peeping toms, ignoring every advance a group called the perverted trio made on him, trying to make him a pervert and a member of their little group. It was also apparent that Kaneki and CCG had some kind of deal going on. So long as he doesn't kill a human, they let him live. Apparently, this offer had also extended to those at Anteiku. Hm, speaking of which, he should visit Hinami soon. He hadn't visited her in a long while, not since his servant managed to convince him to get out of the mansion and take a trip somewhere.

He was glad he followed Kanae's advice! After all, if it weren't for him, he would never have had the chance to reunite with Kaneki! Perhaps he should buy him a gift when he got back to Tokyo?

"I wonder how long it will be before we both finally return to each other. Ne?" Tsukiyama said as he imagined the scene that captivated him for so long, the scene that was burned into his mind. It was the scene of Kaneki, his hair stark-white like it was now, adorned in a black battle suit with a creature extending out from his back, twitching and quivering around with a mask over the left side of his face, his only Kakugan darting around, looking for prey. "Ah, I can hardly await our long-awaited reunion..." Tsukiyama breathed listlessly, the scent of the handkerchief from that one time flooding into his nostrils. "Kaneki-kun..."

Shironeki and Kuroneki sneezed violently before they suddenly gripped their bodies, feeling a cold chill run over them. Rize looked over them, raising an eyebrow while still holding her book. The two representations of Ken Kaneki looked at each other, gulping loudly.

"He's here... isn't he?" Kuroneki asked, almost fearful, while Shironeki, dreading the meeting, face-palmed.

Rize giggled. "This is going to be so much fun."

Oh the joys of watching Haise Sasaki squirm...

-Chapter END-

_**Well, we are almost at the finishing line folks. Tokyo Ghoul DxD's only arc is reaching it's end. I will say this up front, Haise will not be participating in the fight against Riser, but he will be helping the Gremory group train.**_

_***grins evily like the Devil* **_

_**Spoiler warning, Issei will get his first glimpse at the One-Eyed Centipede. Oh yeah, I am going to have so much fun with the Ninth Night! The story will likely come to an end at the Eleventh or Twelfth Night, whichever comes first. Also, I have decided to shift things up a bit, after getting further into TG, seeing as how I've only watched the anime. I have finally caught up with the manga, from start to what they have right now with :re, and after many, many mental debates and mulling over... Haise's getting a harem.**_

_**Before anyone even THINKS of whining, it will only be consisting of three girls, all of which from Tokyo Ghoul. You have to understand, I was having a mental crisis with this! It also did not help the fact that I fell in love with two particular characters after having seen them in Root A! Oh, speaking of which, the title for the sequel is currently undergoing a name crisis as well. The title is undecided, but these are my options:**_

_**Tokyo Ghoul DxD NEW: Root A, or Tokyo Ghoul DxD:re. You guys pick whichever sounds better. I've gotten two votes for Tokyo Ghoul DxD NEW: Root A, but I still have yet to decide.**_

_**Anyways, that's it for now. Expect this story, along with TOKYO GHOUL: Requiem for a Demon, and Tokyo Ghoul: Black Dove, to receive attention. Well, that's all! See ya guys later!  
><strong>_


	8. Eighth Night - Black and White

**Tokyo Ghoul DxD**

Once everything had been said and done, Issei let out a giant sigh of relief, his body slumping down to the couch. "Holy crap that was terrifying..." he muttered tiredly, hanging his head low. "Buchou's Onee-sama is one scary woman."

Haise nodded in agreement as he leaned against the wall, still feeling the lingering tension on the room from the woman's, Grayfia Lucifuge, arrival. "Well, that is to be expected, Issei-kun." Rias said, though she looked equally as tired. "She IS my older brother's wife, as well as the strongest Queen to exist on record."

"I still can't believe your related to Lucifer-sama!" Asia said, looking astonished. "I never would have guessed that you were the Devil King's younger sister!"

"That is to be expected." Kiba said, smiling a bit. "Once a member of a Pillar is selected to become the new Devil King, much less a Great Devil for that matter, they take on the names of the original Great Devils. So, when Sirzechs Gremory was chosen to become the Devil King, he took on the name Sirzechs Lucifer."

That particular fact had been left out for Haise when they explained everything to him. As it turned out, four devils among the remaining Pillars that survived the Great War were tested for their might, power, speed, agility, and everything that made up their entire being. These devils, if proven to possess the qualities the populace and leaders of the Underworld hoped they would carry, would become Great Devils, in other words, Ultimate-Class Devils with nearly unrivaled power.

Lucifer.

Beelzebub.

Leviathan.

Asmodaeus.

These were the four titles given to the Ultimate Devils, however those christened with the name "Lucifer" would become the Devil King, thus only the most worthy of the four were given this title. Haise had to admit, he had seen how Rias performed and acted, but he never would have guessed that her older brother was the king of all devils...

...much less one shrewd bastard.

* * *

><p>After Grayfia's appearance dispelled the hostilities lingering in the air, everyone was then ordered to take a seat, Rias sitting with her peerage and Riser on the opposing sofa, Haise leaning against a wall while Grayfia stood between them, her hands at the front, and her posture cold and rigid. Even from here, her essence radiated power.<p>

The Ultimate Queen, he recalled them calling her... the title was well-earned.

"I will say this as many times as need be, Grayfia-onee-sama." Rias stated with a stern expression on her face, and openly glaring at a smug, yet still sore Riser. "I will NOT marry Riser Phenex, under any circumstance, even if it is for the good of Devils."

"Now, my dear Rias..." Riser said smoothly, waving his hand about. Haise and Issei scowled, though the former hid his, but failed to keep his Kakugan in check. _**I say, the first chance we get, we eat the son of a bitch...**_ Shironeki said, growling. Kuroneki said nothing, and Haise that, as much as the human side of himself hated to admit it, he was in complete agreement. Riser Phenex was an arrogant bastard that deserved to be eaten, and suffer a fate worse than the one Ken Kaneki had given to Yamori.

Haise didn't know why, but for some reason, when he heard that name, he felt something crawling around in his ear, despite the fact that there was nothing in there. It caused him to shudder every time, and his hands twitch uncontrollably.

"This marriage was arranged by both my father, as well as your own, was it not?" the blonde Devil smirked arrogantly. "Both Lord Phenex and Lord Gremory's positions within the Council are not to be ignored. Even if you _could_ back out, your family would suffer quite the humiliation, would it not?" Rias scowled, red energy flowing around her hands. It was a sign that Riser was starting to irritate her. "While the same cannot be said for our King, I sincerely doubt you would allow your family's name to be tarnished."

"You hold no love for me, just as I hold no love for you, Riser." Rias retorted angrily. "To you, every woman that you can get your filthy little hands on is nothing but a new play thing... even to those in your peerage."

Haise frowned at that information. _**Wait, what does she mean by that?**_ Kuroneki asked, confused before the information sunk in. All it took was three seconds before he solemnly said, with little emotion in his voice, _**Sasaki-san... let's make him suffer worse than Yamori.**_

Haise and Shironeki grinned. It seemed that even the rational, human side of him was capable of feeling hostility. "As much as I would like to listen to the two of you bicker back and forth..." Grayfia said calmly, her speech swift and sharp, going straight to the point. "I am afraid that the marriage between Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex is still in effect." Riser smirked in triumph, and Rias' scowl deepened. "However... Lucifer-sama has made an exception."

Haise perked up, raising an eyebrow. "The only way for Rias-sama to cancel her marriage with Riser-sama... is to defeat him in a Rating Game." Just like that, Rias, Koneko, Akeno, and Kiba's faces fell in pure disbelief, and Riser's became brightened with amusement. "This is the only way that Rias-sama can make her marriage with Riser-sama null and void."

"Wha-huh?" Issei spluttered, absolutely confused by everything. "Wait, what do you mean by that?! Buchou herself said she's not old enough to play in these Rating Games you guys have!"

"The Red Dragon Emperor does have a point, Grayfia-sama." Riser pointed out. "As much as I would like to take satisfaction in breaking them, the rules clearly state that those who are not of age are allowed to participate in a Rating Game."

_**Well, at least he knows when to play fair.**_ Shironeki scoffed. _**But something tells me he won't waste a chance at making fools out of them.**_

"You are correct about that, Riser-sama." Grayfia nodded. "However, Lucifer-sama is willing to make an exception for Rias-sama." Rias looked as if she were about to retort, but Grayfia's next words caused everyone to stare at her. "However, there is a condition."

"A... condition?" Asia blinked. "What sort of condition?"

Her next words caused Haise to stare at her as if she were a mad woman. Rize was practically laughing her ass off along with Shironeki while Kuroneki just gawked.

"Rias-sama is allowed to participate in a Rating Game only if the One-Eyed Ghoul, Haise Sasaki, assists her."

* * *

><p>"<strong>This Sirzechs Lucifer-san is quite the shrewd man, isn't he?"<strong> Rize giggled at the memory. **"Oh, the look on that yakitori's face was **_**priceless**_**."**

That had been an understatement. In less than a second, Riser was off the couch and practically shouting up to the high heavens that Lucifer was playing favorites by allowing Sasaki to partake in the game. Of course, only Haise and the Gremory peerage understood what she meant. Haise didn't have to fight with Rias in the Rating Game, per say, he was just asked to help Rias in any way he could.

It was agreed that Haise would spend the next week training her peerage, mostly Issei and Asia. Asia was a bishop, one who was diverse yet also skilled with magic, so she would be taught by Akeno how to improve her capabilities with magic, specifically her healing prowess. Issei, on ther other hand, was a pawn, albeit a very special one. He was a wild card, but he was also inexperienced with everything related to Devils, especially magic and his newly enhanced prowess.

Haise sighed, shaking his head as he made his way out of the school. Teach that boy would be a pain and a trial in and in itself, but it wasn't like he had much of a choice in the matter. Him training Rias' group was necessary if she was going to kick the shit out of Riser and get out of her marriage.

Once he left the school and went into town, Haise opened up his senses, as to make sure he wasn't being followed or tailed or targeted or whatever by any Ghouls that were affiliated with the one that tried to kill him last time. His sense of smell also increased, smelling several different aromas floating about in the air, and his hearing picked up even the smallest of sounds.

He could hear someone bickering with their lover, smelling the sweat off their bodies.

He could smell the fresh baked smell of bread, the owner engaging in small talk with a customer.

He could hear a man talking on his phone, smelling the faint, potent scent of cologne on his body.

He could smell the aroma of blood, stinging the air around him, hearing the sound of blades clashing-

Wait, what?

Haise stopped, and focused his senses. He could hear the familiar sounds of Kagune crashing against Kagune, curses exchanged with taunts, and blood being splattered. He sighed, shaking his head. So, Ghouls were getting into a territorial dispute, huh? Oh well, not that it mattered to-

_**Wait, shouldn't we help them?**_ Kuroneki suggested, or rather begged to be more accurate. Haise stopped, frowning while Shironeki sighed in annoyance, muttering something along the lines of 'here we go again' or something similar to it. _**I mean, they might be good Ghouls! Like everyone back at Anteiku!**_

'_Not everyone is like those you knew, Kaneki.'_ Haise told his human self, closing his eyes and slipping his hands in his pockets. This was the only way he could really communicate with them, other than visiting them in his mindscape. More often than not was he conversing with Rize there while Shironeki and Kuroneki were in a heated argument, squabbling over the littlest things.

The woman informed him that he had to make a decision soon.

_**But...!**_ Kuroneki tried to convince him, but Shironeki scoffed and continued to ignore him. Haise was about to make his way when suddenly he felt something in him resonate. _**W-what was...?**_

_**...Hey, Sasaki.**_ Shironeki spoke up. _**Open your ears further.**_ Haise frowned, wondering what the embodiment of his Ghoulish existence was getting at, but did as he requested, and broadened his senses, mostly his ears. Now, he could catch bits and pieces of a argument between the Ghouls. One was female, and the other a man.

"**Oh?"** Rize seemed to perk up at the tone of the girl's voice, and began to grin. **"Well, for once, Kuro-chan has the right idea."** Haise stared at her, frowning. **"This will be quite the reunion!"**

_**Sasaki-san, hurry!**_ Kuroneki advised, his voice laced in panic. _**If we don't, Kurona-san will be...!**_

Kurona?

As Haise moved, he felt images beginning to dance around in his head. It was a brawl between him and two other Ghouls, both twins and wielding the exact same Kagune as his, red tendrils lashing around their backs. One had black hair, and the other carried white, as if opposing her twin, or rather completing her.

They were the twins... the ones Kanou had taken in, and used like tools. Anger began to boil in Haise, his Kakugan emerging as he slipped on his mask. Kanou... that name seemed to enrage him beyond imagination, and though he didn't know who he was, he was sure they had met somewhere before.

And the next time they would meet... Haise Sasaki was going to tear him limb from limb.

* * *

><p>Kurona gritted her teeth as she leaped back from the attack, the ground cracking beneath her. Her body soared in the air before it landed atop the fire escape. Her breaths were ragged, her cloak torn, and blood leaking around her arm. "Oi!" the Ghoul shouted. "No running away! I haven't had my fun... I haven't had the fun Aniki showed me to have!"<p>

The Ghoul in question wore a pristine white suit with a dark blue collared shirt, complete with a red tie around his neck, his blonde hair swept on either side, and his eyes red with madness. His Kagune was a Koukaku, protruding from his right shoulder. He originally had two goons, but they were knocked out. They wore similar suits, but had on black and white masks with random designs. She could easily see that they were just punching bags, as well as comrades to him.

Still, why did he keep ranting about this Aniki person?

"You've really gotten me pissed!" the Ghoul growled, cracking his finger. Kurona narrowed her eyes at the action, having seen her "onii-chan" perform this action before. "Gah, I'm so pissed I could eat you completely! You know what? Screw what that shitbag Rabbit says! I'm gonna eat you down to the bone!"

Kurona gave a tch in response, and readied her Rikaku. This Ghoul was stronger than what she had given him credit for, though his goons mostly did the damage. At first, he seemed like the type to let his underlings do all the work, but obviously, that was not what he had in mind. No, he wanted to inflict the most horrible pain on her imaginable. In other words... the goons were just softening her up.

"Nashiro..." Kurona whispered to herself, her fists clenching tightly. "I'm sorry... it looks like I'll be joining mom and dad soon..."

Just as the Ghoul looked ready to charge, four bloody red tendrils emerged from the alleyway and slammed into the ground in front of him, forcing him back. The cloud of dust piled up, a large dome that covered up most of the alley. _'What was that?'_ she wondered in awe, wondering if someone had come to help her before she noticed the tendrils dancing around in the cloud. Her eyes widened in recognition. _'Wait... that is...!'_

As the dust cleared, a lone figure could be seen standing between the two. He looked young, perhaps in college or high school with white hair the color of snow, and a pair of loose fitting clothes, such as khaki slacks and a plain black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the forearms, his hands at his sides while the Rikaku were poised and aimed at the startled Ghoul. What caught Kurona's attention the most was the black mask that covered most of the boy's face, bearing a Frankenstein motif with bolts sticking out from the jaws, a pair of fake teeth with gums, and a black eyepatch over the right eye.

Kurona recognized him almost immediately, as did the Ghoul. His eyes went wide, and his Koukaku almost receded back into his shoulder. "E-Eyepatch?!"

Ken 'Eyepatch' Kaneki did not answer; he simply looked at the Ghoul, his Kakugan already active, and his fingers twitching. "...Naki."

* * *

><p>Haise looked at Naki with a look of neither malevolence nor kindness, there were also no traces of sympathy or empathy. He recognized this Ghoul... he was the one that was close to Yamori, the one that tortured him, if he recalled from his conversation with Rize. Naki was so distraught, so overcome with Yamori's death that he couldn't focus at all, throwing a tantrum fitting that of a child. He was trying to write the man's name down, but couldn't.<p>

Haise recalled a memory from Kaneki, one where he wrote down Yamori's name for Naki. Ever since then, Naki had considered him a friend, and above all else, a good person.

However... would Naki still consider him as such, if ever learned that he was the one that killed Yamori?

"E-Eyepatch?!" Naki cried in shock, his eyes wide. He hadn't expected him to be here, but neither did Haise. He snuck a look at the girl who stood atop the fire escape, watching them carefully. Sure enough, it was her... the black-haired twin, Kurona. "W-what are you doing here?! I heard you got sliced and diced by that fucking reaper from CCG!"

Reaper? Were they referring to Arima? If that was the case, then perhaps what the man told him was true... perhaps they were indeed enemies at one point in time. It only raised the question as to why CCG was letting him run free so long as he doesn't kill a human being.

"...Naki." Haise spoke, his voice cold. The blonde flinched slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"...Orders." Naki answered slowly. "I'm here to collect Kanou's toys."

Toys, huh...

...

...

...

..._**what right does he have?**_

"Eyepatch..." he said, his Koukaku extended past the length of his arm. "You're a good guy... but, if you get in my way..."

There was no longer a need for words. Naki soon understood when Haise's neutral gaze became a glare, and his Kagune shaking, begging to tear him apart. Haise's left arm moved in tandem with Naki's, the two snapping their fingers.

Kurona was watching them as they readied themselves. All it would take is a single moment, the time when one let their guard down around the other, and leave themselves open. Once the hole was made, everything would end. A single strike would settle everything for them. However, because they used to be comrades, neither would kill the other.

They had too much respect for one another to kill each other.

A crow watched them from atop the dumpster, uninterested as it watched them glare at each other before it dug around the scraps in the bag and found its meal, cawing as it took to the air. The moment it dived into the orange-tinted sky, the two charged.

There was but a flash of red, and all that was left... was silence.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you kill him?"<p>

That had been the first thing the girl asked him as he laid a wounded, unconscious Naki down next to his comrades, placing him gently against the wall. "...He wasn't worth it." Haise responded as he got up, removing his mask and placing it in his pocket. "And what about you?"

Kurona looked startled a bit at his inquiry before she regained her composure. "...They were just annoying."

Haise smiled slightly at that as he and his "sister" walked out of the alleyway. He knew it wouldn't be long before Aogiri would notice their delayed absence, and would go out to find him. It was either that, or Naki would wake up on his own and go report back to his superiors that he was unable to capture Kurona because of his intervention.

As they walked, Kurona began to explain everything to him. After the incident at Cochlea, the prison that held any and all Ghouls that were captured by CCG, Kurona and Nashiro fled Tokyo, having been deemed far too dangerous to stay in any longer. They were wandering around for a year before they eventually settled down in the city, avoiding the conflicts between the Devils and any skirmishes in the city that occurred. They had actually taken to what Anteiku did, feeding off of corpses and suicide victims, but they had the eventual meal of fresh humans, but they were small time criminals, wanted for theft or shop lifting.

"And what about you?" Kurona asked him, having finished her story. "What are you doing here, Ken Kaneki?"

Haise cringed slightly. He hadn't made a decision to return to being either one of his former selves, or remain as he was now. "I've been living as Haise Sasaki here..." he answered truthfully. "However... I don't remember anything about my life, only bits and fragments."

"Ah." A pause. "I see... regardless, thank you for saving me."

The two stopped in front of... _**The hell is this?!**_ Shironeki cried out in horror while Haise just looked at the place, vastly disturbed. _**I-is this a...?!**_ Rize was busting a gut, rolling around on the ground with her arms over her stomach, and Kuroneki's face was fifty different shades of red, some Haise never knew existed.

_**U-um...**_ he stuttered madly. _**I-is this w-what I t-think it is...?**_

"**H-hahahaha!" **Rize cried out, tears in her eyes. **"T-they're living in a-hahahahahaha!"**

"...Kurona."

"Hai?"

"Why in the hell are you and your sister living in a love hotel?!"

Suffice to say, there was quite a bit of explaining to do...

* * *

><p>Tsukiyama chuckled as he wiped his mouth, placing his fork down. "That was quite refreshing..." he said, pleased with the meal. "Thank you for that, Racal." the servant bowed his head, taking his leave from the room and closing the doors behind him. Once it was only him, Tsukiyama removed something from his pocket and opened it. It was a zip lock bag with a handkerchief carrying a bloodstain.<p>

The man grinned as he inhaled the scent lingering from the piece of cloth. The instant the smell flooded into his nostrils, his eyes widened to the point where it seemed like they would pop out, red veins crawling toward the pupils. His grip on the bag became tight, nearly pulling it to the point where it would snap, his nose buried deep in the fabric.

Ah... what a magnificent smell this was! Truly, this had been what sparked his interest-no, his _passion_ to the One-Eyed Ghoul he had the absolute pleasure of encountering! He could still recall their first meeting, the boy still gentle and kind and naive as he had been before he had become a true dish! The moment Tsukiyama saw Kaneki's form in all of it's glory, the Kakuja that resembled centipedes lashing around in his back, he KNEW he had to have him! He just HAD TO!

Soon... soon they would reunite, and Kaneki would be his. He couldn't help but wonder what sort of flavor the boy had now? Had he changed into something more? Had he become a true masterpiece in the making? Oh, the wait was killing him! He had to see the boy!

And once they met... it was the journey to their _El Dorado_ that would be left for them.

-Chapter END-

_**And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how you make a creepy end to a chapter. Obviously, Tsukiyama is still freakishly obsessed with eating Kaneki, but is that really all there is to it? Don't get me wrong, there won't be any yaoi, thank the lord, but Tsukiyama will certainly make his relationship with Kaneki out to be as such. Only four chapters left, and the next one is where we unveil the One-Eyed Centipede in all of his splendor!**_

_**Sadly for everyone, Haise will not be participating in the Rating Games, but I will feature him training everyone, Issei in particular. Also, the reason why Shironeki stated that the reason they wouldn't stand a chance against Grayfia, even with a Kakuja is because, well, need I remind you that she is the called the Ultimate Queen for a reason? She's also the wife of the Devil King for Hell's sake!**_

_**Well, that's it for now! See you all next chapter, and look forward to the bloody carnage that Lelouch Lamperouge will bring in the near future in TOKYO GHOUL: Requiem for a Demon! Peace out! ALSO! **_

_**I highly recommend the fanfictions Sublimation and Paragon, both of which written by Leediah (I think that's how it's spellled?)! They are both really good, especially Sublimation! It really shows what sort of life Kaneki would have had if CCG found him!**_


End file.
